


Through the Fire and Flames

by DraculaN666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, OOC everyone, OoC Talia Hale, Romance, Sassy Peter, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Young Chris Argent, Young Peter Hale, i guess, killmeplease, kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Peter cree que no tiene el poder de salvarse a sí mismo. Está perdido y destrozado y ahora debe armar los pedazos de su sobrino Derek, porque esa es su vida.Pero Derek no sólo le traera nuevas experiencias, también, eventualmente, le lleva a Chris Argent.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 27
Kudos: 43





	1. Through the Fire and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que iba a ser una pinche historia corta pero no le veo final la neta, así que la voy a partir en varios pedazos para obligarme a definitivamente terminarla. Ya tengo más de la mitad terminado, así que serán unos 4 o 5 capítulos. Quise partirlos porque no tengo ganas de subir un one shot de veintitantas mil palabras, se aguantan.
> 
> OOC con Peter, últra OOC con todos alv, me vale. Talía no es Talía y aquí nadie es nadie. Claudia viva porque lo merecemos. Bye.
> 
> El título es una canción de DragonForce aunque este fic al completo se está escribiendo con un loop infinito de Set Fire to the Rain porque aquí todo es fuego, muerte y destrucción.
> 
> No es cierto.

**1**

Peter puede oler las mentiras como el mejor de los detectores de mentiras en el mundo. Ser un hombre lobo ni siquiera está relacionado con esa habilidad. Su hermana es una mujer lobo alfa, lo cual en muchas ocasiones significa que un beta pusilánime como Peter no puede ni sentirla cerca hasta que es demasiado tarde. Pero Peter lo huele, lo siente en las venas. La mentira está pintada de forma tan clara en el rostro de su hermana que a Peter le duele que Talía lo crea tan idiota como para creer que le llevó a su hijo menor Derek para que lo cuide unos días.

Él lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente. Ella no va a volver por él. No volvió por Laura donde quiera que la haya dejado y mucho menos volverá por Derek. Pero Peter, todo lo malvado que el mundo lo cree, no es tan desalmado como para negarse y dejar que su hermana abandone al niño con cualquier otra persona que se preste a ello.

Peter se imagina, y al mismo tiempo se horroriza porque no lo considera tan descabellado, que de presentarse la oportunidad Talía vendería a Derek como un fenómeno de circo o algo mucho peor.

Su hermana no quedó muy bien desde la muerte de toda su familia a mano de cazadores que no respetaban el código y tregua de cazadores y criaturas sobrenaturales, y consideraban a los hombres lobos como mercancía de venta en el mercado negro. Había un buen puñado de gente en el mundo que pensaban que consumir algo de un ser sobrenatural les ayudaría con enfermedades o les daría poder directamente. Por su mente no pasaba ni por un segundo que eso era básicamente canibalismo porque por muy hombre lobo que fuera uno, seguían teniendo su parte humana.

Peter pasó días vomitando ante la idea de lo que pudo ser de su familia si la policía de Beacon Hills, ayudado de un grupo de cazadores, no hubiera detenido a los responsables. Sin embargo, para cuando encontraron a Peter y Talía en jaulas a la espera de su turno para ser despedazados, el resto de su familia había sido masacrada.

Talía se perdió a sí misma en el camino, nunca pudo ejercer su papel de alfa, aunque tuviera el poder y Peter temía que un día sólo le llegara la noticia de que fue asesinada por algún omega o beta. Sin embargo, a pesar de no tener un camino que seguir ni la intención de ejercer como alfa, Talía era poderosa y se sabía defender.

Si Peter tuviera el poder de ayudarla a sanar le encantaría hacerlo, pero no tiene el poder de salvarse a sí mismo, ¿qué podría hacer por su hermana?

—Serán sólo unas cuantas semanas —repite Talía con una sonrisa. Derek tiene a lo mucho tres años, pero espera silencioso tras las faldas de su madre.

Peter nunca había conocido a Derek. De hecho, tampoco conoce a Laura a parte de lo poco que le ha dicho Talía sobre ella y sobre este pequeño niño. Ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre y está muy seguro que Talía tampoco lo sabe.

—Necesito establecerme para ir por Laura y regresar por Derek —de verdad, a Peter le duele que su hermana ponga un rostro tan esperanzado y soñador cuando los dos sabe que está mintiendo. Ella no tiene intenciones de volver por Derek ni de buscar a Laura, esté donde esté.

Alarga la mano sin decir nada. Quiere gritar y negarse, Talía ni siquiera está usando su estatus de alfa para ordenarle que haga lo que ella quiere, no quiere orillarla a que lo haga porque no duda que lo hará. Ya no reconoce a su hermana, pero no puede culparla por eso, ni él mismo se reconoce ante el espejo desde hace años. Va y viene de diferentes trabajos y sobrevive porque su familia tenía dinero. Ni siquiera sobrevive porque quiera. Talía repartió la fortuna en partes iguales y se desentendió de él como ahora hará con su hijo.

Derek toma su mano sin preguntar nada y es otra cosa más que le duele a Peter, lo resignados que están ambos a que no pueden oponerse a lo que Talía quiere en ese momento.

—Pórtate bien, Derek —sonríe demasiado feliz su hermana, dejando una muy pequeña maleta al lado de ambos—. Mamá volverá pronto.

Peter de verdad quiere decirle que no debe mentir, que él es un adulto que puede con la verdad. Que Derek parece poder con la verdad, aunque su pequeña manita aprieta con fuerza la suya.

Talía se va sin decir nada más, sin que Peter o Derek responda a lo que ella dijo. No es como que haya algo que decir.

**2**

—¡¿Ella hizo qué?! —grita una voz del otro lado del teléfono. Peter tiene que alejar el aparato de su oído, aunque no sirve de mucho. Derek pega un respingo desde su lugar en el sofá y le lanza a Peter una mirada nerviosa.

—Necesito encontrar una guardería que acepte hombres lobos —continúa Peter sin responder al grito anterior—. Es muy pequeño para poder transformarse, pero no quiero correr el riesgo.

—No puedo creer que tu hermana lo hiciera de nuevo —suspira la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Peter tiene pocos amigos. No tiene, sería lo correcto. Acude a John Stilinski sólo porque es el Sheriff del pueblo, sabe sobre las cosas sobrenaturales que acechan en los rincones y es la única persona que se ha mantenido en contacto con él desde lo de sus padres. Aunque sólo era un ayudante en aquellos años, él y su esposa se han tomado como algo personal tener un ojo sobre las cosas raras que pasan en el pueblo. La mayoría está al tanto, por supuesto, Beacon Hills parece un foco que atrae a cuanta criatura uno se pueda imaginar, pero nunca falta algún incauto inocente. Desde que John llegó a ser Sheriff, Beacon Hills es casi un orfanato de criaturas descarriadas. Por eso a Peter se le ha hecho difícil abandonar el pueblo, para un hombre lobo sin manada el mundo exterior es especialmente difícil. Y los cazadores parecen tenerle un gusto especial.

—Estudio desde casa así que no es problema por las tardes, pero comencé un nuevo trabajo y no puedo empezar a faltar o presentarme con un niño pequeño.

—Claudia y yo podemos…

—Necesito una guardería John, tu mujer está embarazada y Derek es un hombre lobo.

Peter lo piensa un poco antes de acercarse a Derek y enterrar su nariz en la coronilla del niño, donde aspira fuertemente. Derek se encoje un poco en su lugar, pero no se aleja. De hecho, Peter puede ver el pequeño amago de una sonrisa cuando se aleja. No le sorprende, Derek es un niño pequeño. Callado y taciturno, pero un niño, al fin y al cabo. Y definitivamente un lobo completo, disfruta mucho de las muestras de cariño.

—Sí, definitivamente un lobo —confirma Peter después de captar bien la esencia de Derek. Acaricia distraídamente la cabeza de Derek mientras sigue con su llamada.

—Tendrás que ir al centro, a las oficinas del gobierno para que te registres y puedan enviarte a alguna guardería que tenga espacio para cuidar a Derek. Sabes que ninguna guardería privada acepta seres sobrenaturales, quieren llevar un registro y eso sólo son en guarderías subsidiadas por el gobierno.

Peter gruñe por lo bajo, no le agrada que quieran llevar un censo, lo considera un peligro, pero no dice nada. A fin de cuentas, fue idea de John y Claudia. Consideran que de esa forma pueden proteger mejor a las familias.

—Intentaré ir mañana temprano para acompañarte, el encargado de esa área es un poco especial. Chris Argent, él…

—¿Argent? —interrumpe Peter en un gruñido que aleja a Derek de su toque—. Perdón —susurra cuando se da cuenta de su error, sentándose al lado de Derek en el sofá y continuando con sus caricias.

—Él no es un cazador —dice John, imaginando el disgusto de Peter—. Ya no al menos.

—Iré mañana entonces, pediré permiso en el trabajo. Espero verte —cuelga sin esperar nada más, agotado emocionalmente como para seguir con la charla.

Se queda en silencio un momento, pensando en qué es lo que debe hacer de ahora en adelante. Derek se acurruca a su lado, enterrando su rostro entre sus costillas y abrigándose con todo su brazo. El corazón de Peter se derrite ante eso y aunque sabe que todo puede salir mal, y es posible que de verdad salga mal, al menos hará el intento.

**3**

Derek se pierde entre los brazos de Peter, abrumado por la cantidad de gente que hay en el lugar. Beacon Hills es más un pueblo grande, ni siquiera llega a la clasificación de ciudad para los estándares de Peter si sólo tiene una oficina gubernamental, por lo cual siempre está atascada de gente. Sin embargo, John le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que no podría ir a acompañarle pero que pasara directamente a unas oficinas donde se encargan de casos más especiales.

Es una oficina más pequeña, pero con menos gente. Peter de inmediato detecta que hay un neutralizador de aromas en el ambiente, lo cual relaja su nariz y al pequeño Derek en sus brazos, el cual sale de entre sus brazos para observar su alrededor.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —pregunta una mujer desde el escritorio al lado de la puerta. Tiene un tono amable pero desinteresado, como cualquier trabajador gubernamental.

—Quiero registrar a mi sobrino en una guardería.

—Pasa con Chris Argent, tercera ventanilla.

Peter no está muy contento con tener que pasar, precisamente con esa persona en particular, pero parece que nadie más hace ese trámite si hasta John ya le había advertido. Sin embargo, se traga la mueca de disgusto y camina hasta donde se le indico.

Tiene que dar gracias, al parecer, que su hermana tuvo la gentileza de dejarle los papeles de Derek en su pequeña maleta. El campo del nombre del padre en el acta de nacimiento de Derek está vacío y Peter se pregunta en lo aterrador que sería llenarlo con su propio nombre. Quizás hable con John sobre conseguir una nueva con su nombre en el en vez del de Talía, en vista de la situación.

No le emociona el pensamiento, ¿qué de bueno puede traerle Peter a Derek? Nada. Ha pasado un día y quiere tirar la toalla. No lo hace sólo porque Derek en realidad es demasiado tranquilo y Peter no quiere que experimente el abandono dos veces seguidas en tan pocos días. No sabe cómo lo ha estado cuidando su hermana, pero Derek no ha hablado en las veinticuatro horas que llevan juntos. Duda que sea mudo, pero eso lo pone aún más nervioso.

—Buenos días —saluda llegando a la tercera ventanilla como se le indico. Sentado detrás de ésta se encuentra un hombre con unos impresionantes ojos azules como el mar que, sin embargo, le dedicaron una mirada molesta—. Necesito encontrar guardería para mi so…

—En este momento no hay vacantes —es la respuesta inmediata que obtiene, lo cual le parece increíblemente descortés cuando no le respondió ni los buenos días.

—¿Qué? —es todo lo que puede preguntar Peter sin salir de su asombro.

—Es un pueblo pequeño plagado de criaturas irresponsables que buscan quién más cuide de sus hijos, no eres el único. Puedes entrar a la lista de espera, pero no te garantizo nada.

Peter pestañea una, dos y hasta tres veces. Observa a Derek entre sus brazos, el cual está tenso y a la defensiva porque a esa distancia definitivamente huele el disgusto de su tío a pesar del neutralizador en el ambiente. Peter no se puede permitir una escena. Se muere por hacer una, pero tiene a su pequeño sobrino en brazos, hay otros niños con sus padres en el lugar, Chris es un ex cazador, aunque sea vea así de joven y guapo. Romper la ventanilla y partirle la cara seguro que será complicado y no necesita un sermón por parte de John.

—¿Sabes de qué más está lleno este pueblo? —pregunta en cambio, intentando hacerlo lo más calmado posible—. De cazadores psicópatas a la espera de un descuido para matar a familias inocentes que llegan a este pueblo buscando una oportunidad de vivir tranquilos. ¿Y sabes de qué más? De humanos que no entienden ni se molestan en comprender lo difícil a veces que es vivir escondidos del mundo cuando lo único que quieres es despertar para ver un puñetero nuevo día —Derek respinga al escuchar la mala palabra y Peter toma nota. No duda que viviendo con Talía escuchara peores cosas—. Pero al menos nos han enseñado a ser más empáticos con las personas estúpidas que nos rodean y a contestar un simple saludo. Así que —tapa con una de sus manos la oreja izquierda de Derek y pega a su pecho el lado derecho de su pequeña cabeza para que sólo se concentró en el latir de su corazón y la vibración de su pecho al hablar—, puedes irte a la mierda Argent. Dejar de ser un cazador no desaparece la mierda que es tu sangre.

Peter no se inmuta cuando Chris se levanta de su lugar, claramente exaltado por el último comentario, sólo le dedica una mirada de asco y camina hasta la salida del lugar. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero no imagino que sería tan desastroso.

Chris le grita al fondo, pero no pone esfuerzo en escucharle.

**4**

—Lo siento mucho Peter —es Claudia, esposa de John, quien se deshace en disculpas con Peter después de su encuentro con Chris. John sigue trabajando, pero su esposa se encarga de explicarle lo sucedido.

—No es tu culpa, estaría más sorprendido si las cosas hubieran salido bien.

Ambos están en la sala de la residencia Stilinski, Claudia le ha dado el mejor café que jamás ha probado y unas galletas caceras que conquistarían el corazón de cualquier hombre. Derek toma un poco de leche con chocolate y parece que las galletas es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida porque apesta a felicidad pura. Que Claudia le prestara los juguetes que ha ido comprando para su hijo no nato puede que también tenga mucho que ver.

—Debemos decir gracias —intentó Peter hacer hablar a su sobrino, pero Derek sólo tomó la mano de Claudia entre las suyas, pequeñitas en comparación y les dedicó a ambos una larga mirada.

—No sé qué voy a hacer —suspira Peter, abatido.

—John hablará con Chris, no te preocupes por eso —intenta tranquilizar Claudia—. Mañana puedo cuidar yo a Derek. Me servirá para cuando deba cuidar a mi propio hijo —sonríe la mujer mientras acaricia distraídamente su hinchado vientre.

El movimiento parece captar la atención de Derek, quien se acerca sigilosamente hasta donde ambos están sentados en el sofá. Se arrodilla junto a las piernas de Claudia, asomando de forma curiosa su pequeña cabeza y viendo fijamente el vientre de Claudia.

—Oh, cariño, ¿quieres escuchar? —ofrece la mujer al ver el interés del pequeño.

A Peter le enternece un poco ver la emoción en los ojos de Derek cuando pega su oreja al vientre de Claudia y escucha el agitado latir dentro de ella.

Una pequeña patada hace que Derek se aleje asustado, sin perder la mirada de asombro que toda la situación le provoca.

—Sé que estás asustado Peter —habla nuevamente Claudia, acariciando el cabello de Derek, quien de nueva cuenta tiene su cabeza pegada al vientre de la mujer—. Acabas de cumplir veintitrés años, estás intentando acomodar tu vida y debes ahora cargar con las responsabilidades de tu hermana —hay un suspiro cansado que sale de los labios de Peter que encuentra eco en el suspiro abatido de Claudia—. Pero John y yo estamos para ayudarte, te lo aseguro. Todo estará bien. Derek te necesita y sé que lo harás muy bien.

De verdad a Peter le gustaría regresarle la sonrisa a Claudia, creer firmemente en sus palabras. Pero no puede evitar siempre pensar en que todo saldrá terriblemente mal si es él quien esté a cargo de la situación.

**5**

John Stilinski tiene la mirada perdida en la lejanía mientras espera. Hay una familia de cuatro cruzando frente a él y no puede evitar fantasear un poco con su futuro hijo. En las miles de cosas que le gustaría hacer con él, los lugares que le mostrará cuando tenga edad. Su corazón se hincha en su pecho ante el pensamiento.

Regresa a la realidad cuando la puerta tras él se abre y por ella sale un siempre desdichado Chris Argent.

—¿Hora de almorzar? —ofrece John cuando sus ojos chocan con los del ex cazador.

—La misma hora de siempre —responde Chris sin detener su camino, pero sin rechazar al Sheriff.

Los dos caminan hasta un pequeño restaurante familiar que por suerte no está muy lleno a pesar de la hora. Ordenan en un ambiente incómodo y se quedan en silencio. Chris no sabe qué hace John ahí pero nunca es algo especialmente bueno, nunca puede ir por una charla social, la mayoría de las veces es porque Chris hizo algo equivocado, lo cual no son pocas veces. Claudia y John le dieron la oportunidad de un trabajo cuando renegó de su familia, pero eso no significa que Chris sepa adaptarse a ese mundo y forma de vivir. Creció con la idea de cazar y matar criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿cómo se supone que sea una persona normal ahora? Y, sobre todo, conviva con dichas criaturas como si nada.

—Escuché de tu interesante reunión con Peter Hale —es lo primero que dice John cuando ambos van por la mitad de sus platos, Chris casi convencido que por una vez John sólo estaba ahí para hacerle compañía.

El nombre hace eco en la cabeza de Chris, quien levanta la mirada rápidamente, una mueca de horror en su rostro.

—¿Peter… qué? —pregunta estúpidamente por si de pura casualidad escuchó mal.

—Tengo entendido que ni siquiera le preguntaste su nombre antes de rechazarlo —sigue hablando John, sin inmutarse con la mezcla de sentimientos que Chris experimenta en ese momento—. Su hermana vino y abandonó a su hijo con Peter sólo porque puede. Pensé que encontraría un poco de ayuda contigo —John suspira, fingidamente triste. Y aunque ambos saben que es sólo un acto para hacer sentir mal a Chris, John no se detiene—. No tenía ni idea que ni siquiera te molestarías en preguntar quién era.

—No tenía idea que…

—Pensé que dijiste que querías ser diferente Chris —continúa John, no dejando que Chris le interrumpa.

Chris se siente muy avergonzado consigo mismo en ese momento. Cuando acudió a John y Claudia Stilinski, básicamente huyendo de su familia, se dijo a sí mismo que quería ser diferente a ellos. Su abuelo y su hermana habían participado en la matanza de la familia Hale y aunque el resto de la familia se mantuvo al margen todos menos Chris sabían lo que tenían planeado y nadie hizo amago de detenerlos. Algo dentro de ellos incluso lo consideraba correcto. Chris incluso se divorció de su esposa cuando esta expresó arrepentimiento de no haber ayudado a su suegro y su cuñada para que no fueran atrapados y erradicar totalmente a los Hale.

Supo que hubo dos sobrevivientes y aunque muchas veces consideró dar la cara por su familia no creía que Peter y Talía merecieran revivir algo que pasó tantos años atrás, más aún cuando Chris no tenía ni idea de qué podría decirles para redimir lo que pasó. No hay palabras suficientes para ello. Y ahora, por supuesto, Chris tenía que dejar en claro que no es más que basura, exactamente como su familia. Las palabras finales de Peter cobran sentido en ese momento.

—¿Él sabía quién era yo? —se ve preguntando con una mueca de horror.

—Lo sabía, yo le dije —confirma John dando trago a su café.

Ambos han terminado del almuerzo y observan sus tazas de café como si estas tuvieran las respuestas a todos los problemas.

—Fue más como una advertencia, supongo. Pero Peter estaba desesperado, Él y su hermana tienen años de estar perdidos y sin rumbo. Tienes que quitarte de la cabeza que eres el único que sufre aquí Chris. Tomaste tu decisión. A mí me parece la correcta, a mi esposa igual y por eso te dimos la bienvenida al pueblo. Aunque te sientas solo y abandonado no tenías por qué quedarte en un lugar donde sentías que no hacías los correcto. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, las criaturas que aquí viven la mayoría están huyendo o están tan perdidas como tú. Algunas, como Peter Hale, están intentando no terminar de caerse a pedazos. No creo que lo que necesiten sea toparse contigo cuando buscan ayuda.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —gime Chris sin fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, avergonzado consigo mismo al punto que no podría ni enfrentar su reflejo, mucho menos puede enfrentar a John.

—De momento —dice John mientras desliza una carpeta por la mesa—. Ayuda un poco a Peter. Y serás tú quien se comunique directamente con él.

—Creo que soy la última persona a la que querrá ver.

—Posiblemente, pero no te estoy dando opción. Quiero que los dos enfrenten la realidad y aprendan que por muy jodida que sea la vida, necesitan ver siempre al frente. Perdiste a tu familia y a tu esposa por lo que crees correcto Chris, haz lo correcto.

Chris toma la carpeta sin muchas ganas, viendo la información de contacto y el domicilio de Peter. Hay otros papeles a nombre de un tal Derek Hale, quien supone que era el niño pequeño que Peter llevaba en brazos.

No dicen nada más, ambos deben regresar a trabajar y pensar en el siguiente paso a seguir.

**6**

Muy temprano en la mañana del día siguiente, Peter se levanta para preparar a Derek y llevarlo a la residencia Stilinski. Derek se levanta sin rechistar, parece bastante despierto como si fuera natural para él estar despierto a esa hora de la mañana. Quiere hacerle muchas preguntas sobre la vida que llevaba con Talía, pero no lo ve prudente. Derek tiene tres años y medio, pero se viste y se arregla como si tuviera diez años. Incluso puede ir al baño por su propia cuenta, aunque se le dificulta un poco por su tamaño, pero en ningún momento le habla a Peter para que le ayude y cuando debe tomar un baño Peter le ayuda sólo porque se aferra a hacerlo y porque todo le queda demasiado lejos al pequeño cuerpo de Derek. Podría dejarle las cosas en el piso, pero Peter se niega a tratar a Derek como un niño grande cuando sólo tiene tres años. Derek es muy tímido a la hora del baño, pero no oculta lo mucho que le agrada que lave su cabello con cariño y cuidado.

De hecho, una vez arreglado por la mañana, espera a Peter junto a la puerta con su pequeña maleta, listo para partir.

—No necesitas tu maleta, Derek —indica Peter, tomando la maleta y volviendo a guardarla—. Regresaré por ti en la tarde —eso último parece sorprender a Derek, como si Peter estuviera listo para abandonarlo a la más mínima oportunidad. Lo ha pensado, por supuesto, pero no lo haría, no tiene el corazón de hacerlo cuando Derek le dedica una sonrisa tímida al tomar su mano y caminar ambos hacía el auto.

Claudia le aseguró que John hablaría con Chris sobre su situación, pero no es muy optimista al respecto. Nada que tenga que ver con un Argent le haría ser optimista. Claudia le contó un poco sobre Chris y su situación actual. Peter lo sabe, por supuesto, sabe que sólo hubo dos Argent involucrados en la matanza de su familia. Sabe que muchos otros, aunque lo sabían ignoraron la situación y supo, aunque consideró que sólo eran rumores, que hubo uno que renegó de su familia. No sabía ni le importaba demasiado que fuera Peter.

—Está conviviendo con las criaturas que toda su vida consideró como enemigas —intenta justificar Claudia—, es difícil para él adaptarse. John y yo lo intentamos, pero es duro para todos.

—Los hombres lobo… en realidad, todas las criaturas sobrenaturales debemos aprender a convivir con seres que podrían vernos como enemigos todo el tiempo, toda nuestra vida, y no por eso somos tan agresivos. Cuánta gente no ha pasado por Chris Argent y sale sintiéndose como la mierda. Como si eso fuera lo que necesitaran en ese momento.

Claudia no tiene más argumentos para defender a Chris y no lo vuelve a intentar.

Peter y Derek y llegan a la residencia Stilinski. John va saliendo de casa portando el uniforme, un termo lleno de café en la mano y cientos de papeles en la otra. Les dedica una sonrisa radiante que contagia a Derek, lo cual extraña un poco a Peter porque es la primera vez que ellos dos se encuentran.

—Buenos días chicos —saluda el Sheriff, dejando su café sobre el techo del coche patrulla y avienta los papeles de forma descuidada por la ventanilla, todo para tener las manos libres y poder cargar a Derek—. Hola Derek —saluda al pequeño que se deja manipular de forma tímida—. Soy John Stilinski, el Sheriff —le muestra su brillante placa.

Derek parece fascinado con el brillo de la placa y sonríe bobamente al hombre.

—Serás un gran padre —comenta Peter, envidioso por la naturalidad con la que John convive con Derek.

John le dedica una larga mirada, luego le sonríe tenuemente a Peter y palmea su hombro.

—No tengas miedo, todo estará bien —responde antes de poner a Derek en sus brazos.

Peter no está tan seguro de ello, pero se le hace tarde para el trabajo, así que camina hasta donde Claudia espera por ellos dejando que el Sheriff se retire al trabajo.

—Buenos días —saluda Peter, sus modales, ante todo—. Tienes mi número por cualquier cosa. Es muy pequeño como para poder transformarse, pero de verdad, cualquier cosa —repite, repentinamente nervioso.

—Tranquilo Peter, te mandaré fotos durante el día y cualquier cosa que pase serás el primero en saber.

Peter no se queda tranquilo, por supuesto. Derek es tan pequeño y Peter sabe tan poco de él que de un momento a otro se siente aterrado. Claudia le sonríe para tranquilizarlo siempre, pero no funciona demasiado bien. Sin embargo, se le hace tarde para el trabajo y debe irse ya.

—Vendré por ti en un rato, ¿sí? —le repite a Derek por si éste lo ha olvidado—. Pórtate bien —pasa una de sus manos por los oscuros cabellos de Derek antes de dejarlo en el suelo.

Claudia y Derek se quedan en la puerta despidiéndose de Peter, quien voltea cada tres pasos a ver a Derek, a Claudia y luego a Derek.

Se marcha no sin algo de renuencia.

**7**

Claudia cumple su palabra de enviarle fotos durante todo el día, a todas horas. De hecho, cada diez minutos más o menos.

Peter nunca pensó que tendría el celular plagado de fotos de su sobrino jugando, comiendo, durmiendo o viendo la televisión como si fuera un padre primerizo que no quiere perderse ni un momento de la vida de su hijo. Ayuda a mermar la ansiedad, por supuesto. Por las fotos puede ver que Derek pasa mucho tiempo pegado al vientre de Claudia, escuchando siempre fascinado los latidos del bebé por nacer. Derek sonríe mucho y eso tranquiliza a Peter. Sin embargo, sigue sin hablar. Se comunica con Claudia de la misma forma que con él, a base de señas y apuntando según su necesidad del momento.

—Talía no mencionó que fuera mudo —le comenta a Claudia cuando le llama en su hora de descanso.

Peter consiguió un trabajo en una pequeña oficina de contabilidad. En general no necesita trabajar, pero le ayuda a estar distraído y conocer un poco sobre la carrera que está haciendo en línea. A parte, la mayoría de los clientes de esa oficina no son humanos y siempre ayuda que haya uno de su especie para que se sientan en confianza, o al menos así le vendieron la idea. Había intentado diferentes trabajos, muchos dedicados a la atención al cliente, pero Peter no tiene actitud de servicio y fue despedido de la mayoría por su mal carácter. Ahí es sólo una cara bonita que no debe interactuar con los clientes, sólo verse inclusivo. Es estúpido, sí, pero le mantiene distraído. También la paga es decente con un horario que se ajusta a sus clases en línea.

—Le pregunté si podía hablar y asintió con la cabeza —le comenta Claudia con tono preocupado—. Pero cuando le pregunté por qué no hablaba sólo siguió jugando.

Es un avance, supone Peter que no había considerado cuestionar a Derek sobre eso. No imagina qué le decía su hermana para mantenerlo en ese mutismo.

—Todo a su tiempo, supongo —es lo único que puede decir Peter antes de colgar, aunque ni él mismo se cree sus palabras.

—Peter —le llama su jefe. Es un hombre rechoncho con una incipiente calva. Tiene cara bonachona y siempre parece estar transpirando a pesar de estar iniciando el invierno—. Tienes una visita.

Peter se pone a la defensiva al notar que su jefe se ve notablemente nervioso.

—¿Una visita? —pregunta confundido. Si hay algo que no tiene Peter aparte de amigos son visitas en el trabajo. Claudia y John lo ven poco y en general son visitas en la residencia Stilinski donde ambos lo atiborran de café, galletas y sonrisas cálidas. Peter no los considera amigos porque a veces cree que es un proyecto de caridad para esos dos, aunque no lo ve como algo especialmente negativo.

Camina hasta la entrada de la oficina, pero se detiene abruptamente al ver a la persona parada en la puerta. No reconoce su olor porque nunca tuvo oportunidad de captar su esencia en la oficina gubernamental, pero nunca olvidaría el rostro de Chris Argent por nada del mundo. Es demasiado guapo para eso. Ahora entiende un poco el nerviosismo de su jefe. Éste podrá ser humano y todo, pero cualquier persona que tenga conocimiento sobre el mundo sobrenatural que pulula por Beacon Hills, por más pequeño que sea, sabe quiénes fueron los Hale y definitivamente saben quiénes son los Argent.

Peter quiere gruñir en advertencia o directamente saltar sobre la yugular de Chris, pero luego recuerda a la masa nerviosa que es su jefe detrás de él y que no tiene ganas de ser despedido de nuevo.

—Argent —dice en vez de gruñir. Guarda las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta por si sus uñas tienen ganas de salir a saludar.

No agrega nada más al apellido del otro, Peter no considera gastar de nuevo sus buenos modales en ese hombre.

—Buenas tardes señor Hale —es lo que recibe como respuesta por parte de Chris, después que éste carraspeara notablemente nervioso e incómodo.

Las cejas de Peter se disparan hacia arriba, en arcos perfectos de desconcierto.

—¿Seño…? —intenta preguntar Peter.

—Estuve revisando y creo que pude haber encontrado un lugar para su sobrino. Una guardería, quiero decir —continúa Chris sin dejar que Peter le interrumpa—. No queda muy lejos de aquí y podemos ir a presentar los papeles y que vea el lugar en este momento para que haga una evaluación o buscar otras opciones.

Por mucho que intenta, Peter no puede evitar voltear a ver a todos lados, demasiado desconcertado e incómodo por toda la situación. Que le esté hablando de usted cuando Chris es posiblemente mayor que Peter, esa formalidad forzada le causa escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

—Yo… —intenta hablar de nuevo Peter.

—Ve, ve —alienta su jefe, saliendo de quién sabe qué lugar. A pesar de su gran tamaño el hombre es de pies ligeros—. Hoy no hay mucho movimiento y es importante que tengas un buen lugar para tu sobrino —le dedica su eterna sonrisa, la cual tiene un matiz nervioso.

Peter no se niega ni rechista, sólo toma sus cosas y sale del lugar siguiendo a Chris. Ambos miran hacia sus respectivos autos, sin saber cómo proseguir.

—Vamos en mi auto, le traigo de regreso —ofrece Chris de nuevo con esa formalidad incómoda.

—Deja de hablarme de usted —gruñe Peter, harto de la situación—, por favor —agrega en última instancia porque lo que menos necesita es discutir nuevamente con ese hombre.

Chris le da un asentimiento sin decir nada. Caminan hacia el auto y se suben a él sin decir palabra.

No tardan ni cinco minutos, pero es el recorrido más largo e incómodo que ambos han experimentado en su vida.


	2. Far Beyond the Sundown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a publicar este capítulo el viernes, pero recordé que una semana exacta sería el domingo, hoy. Pero adivinen quién no tiene Internet desde ayer :D por suerte mi celular funciona como modem y me ando robando los datos del celular pero estoy harta de esta vida adulta. Aun no sé a dónde vamos a parar con esta historia, sinceramente. Pero espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios bonetos :3

**8**

Entrar a la colorida instancia que es esa guardería manda un golpe de nostalgia a la mente de Peter. Es justo como recuerda que era la guardería donde le cuidaban a él muchísimos años atrás. Huele a leche, talco y lo que definitivamente es neutralizador de aromas. Peter supone que no quieren abrumar a niños tan pequeños con diferentes tipos de aromas. Incluso para adultos como Peter le es difícil oler tantas criaturas por el pueblo. La mayoría intenta vivir de forma tranquila, pero todos, o al menos él, tienen un instinto primario que los hace mantenerse alertas los unos con los otros. Es algo que los humanos no despiertan, no sabe si es porque instintivamente no consideran a los humanos tan peligrosos como los seres sobrenaturales, aunque todos son conscientes que son las peores criaturas existentes, o al menos así los ve Peter.

Chris le acompaña durante todo el recorrido, lanzando miradas críticas a cada pequeño detalle. Supone que parte de su trabajo es evaluar que todo sea correcto en ese tipo de lugares. Los niños parecen tranquilos y les aseguran una y otra vez a ambos que no hay ningún tipo de incidentes entre los infantes.

—No sé si a Derek le gustará —piensa Peter en voz alta. No sabe si Derek ha tenido interacción con otros niños ni cómo reaccionará a ellos. Parece tranquilo con los adultos porque en general siempre está tranquilo y en sus cosas. Meterlo con muchos niños que seguramente querrán interactuar con él y no sabrán cómo hacerlo pone de los nervios a Peter.

—¿Por qué no le gustaría? —pregunta Chris muy cerca de él, desconcertado por el pensamiento de Peter.

Hale le dedica una larga, larga mirada al ex cazador, pensando en si será prudente o necesario explicarle cómo son las cosas con su sobrino. Al final decide que no vale el esfuerzo y se gira a la sonriente cuidadora que les ha estado dando el tour por el lugar.

—Mi sobrino no habla —comienza a decir Peter—, no es mudo, sólo no habla —enfatiza porque no sabe si se dará a entender—. No sé si sea buena idea mezclarlo con los demás niños.

Hay un silencio incómodo entre los tres. La mujer parece desconcertada, pero termina sonriendo de nuevo, lo que pone de nervios a los dos hombres.

—Tenemos algunos grupos reducidos. Hay niños que no siempre se mezclan bien con grandes grupos. Si le hace sentir más tranquilo podemos incluir a Derek en uno de ellos para poder vigilarlo mejor y no se sienta tan abrumado. Creo firmemente que eventualmente querrá estar con los demás niños, los hombres lobos son bastante sociales. Es cosa de tener paciencia señor Hale.

Paciencia, piensa Peter. Sí, quizás es lo que necesita. Tiene poco más de dos días con Derek y quiere entender todos sus aspectos. Quién podría pensar que un niño de tres años sería tan complicado. Él no, al menos, pero las circunstancias están fuera de lo normal y Peter está totalmente listo para echarlo a perder que se está desesperando.

—Sí —suspira al fin, resignado—. Tiene razón —acepta porque no le queda de otra que pensar que todos tienen razón y él está muy equivocado en todo eso.

Paciencia, eso es lo que necesita. O que lo malo que vaya a pesar pase ya y deje de atormentarlo.

**9**

Hacen el papeleo necesario, lo cual no toma mucho tiempo porque Chris iba listo con todo lo que le pedirían. No ha dicho nada sobre las preocupaciones de Peter. No sabe qué podría decir de todas formas así que se limita a mantenerse en silencio. Salen del lugar una vez Peter tiene en la mano el horario que tendrá Derek, la lista de las cosas que serán necesarias que lleve con él diario y un calendario de actividades que se desarrollaran durante el año.

Suben al auto de Chris y se vuelven a sumir en un incómodo silencio hasta que llegan donde está el auto de Peter, quien no ve sentido a regresar a trabajar y decide que es hora de ir por Derek. Quizás llevarle a cenar algo desde que cocinar no es exactamente una de las especialidades de Chris.

—Gracias por el viaje —comenta Peter de forma distraída mientras baja del auto.

Su celular comienza a sonar antes que Chris le dé una respuesta.

—Claudia —saluda Peter al responder la llamada—. ¿Sucede algo? —se agita un momento, desconcertado porque la mujer le llamó y no le envió un mensaje como estuvo haciendo todo el día.

—Tranquilo, Peter —ríe cantarinamente—. John me dijo que Chris te llevaría a ver una guardería para Derek.

—Sí, acabamos de salir, vino a dejarme donde está mi auto —sólo en ese momento recuerda que estaba a punto de bajarse del auto del otro hombre, quien le mira curioso por la llamada y no le hace ninguna seña para correrle.

—¡Oh, oh! ¿Sigue contigo? Dile que John lo quiere en la cena, igual a ti y a Derek. Órdenes del Sheriff —comenta emocionada Claudia con una voz un poco más alta de la necesaria para el sensible oído de Peter.

—A mí nadie me da ór… —detiene su queja, con un suspiro. No tendría ningún caso negarse, Derek está en casa de esos dos y debe sí o sí ir por él. Seguro no se lo entregan hasta haberlos alimentado. En su lugar voltea hacia un desconcertado Chris Argent—. John nos quiere para la cena —informa bajando finalmente del auto y caminando hacia el suyo. Imagina que Chris tampoco tiene poder para negarse a esos dos y espera que conozca el camino. O que le siga en su auto, lo que prefiera.

**10**

No es incómodo, pero sí muy extraño. Chris y Peter hablan poco, aunque no es demasiado necesaria su participación, John y Claudia están demasiado encantados con Derek como para interesarse en los dos adultos con rostros agrios en la mesa. Chris supone correctamente que es por la emoción de próximamente recibir a su pequeño hijo.

Derek, por otro lado, es definitivamente extraño, considera Chris. No ha dicho, como ya había comentado Peter, una sola palabra. Se comunica a base de señas y si en algún momento siente la presión por parte de los adultos de tener que hablar, se queda muy, muy quieto en su lugar. Comprende totalmente ahora todas las preocupaciones de Peter quien, por otro lado, parece entender las necesidades de su sobrino mejor de lo que él se quiere dar crédito. Quizás es cosa de lobos.

—¿Tendrás todo listo para mañana, Peter? —pregunta John mientras hacen algo de sobremesa con café y galletas.

—Sí, no piden muchas cosas. Llegaré a casa y me envolveré en varias mantas junto a Derek para que mañana pueda llevarla a la guardería. Piden algo con un olor cargado que le dé seguridad. Recomiendan un peluche, pero dudo que Derek tenga uno. Quizás deba…

Antes que Peter pueda terminar de hablar, Claudia se levanta de un salto.

—¡Oh, nada de eso! —dice la mujer mientras camina hasta la sala todo lo rápido que su abultado vientre le permite—. Derek puede quedarse con este peluche, estuvo jugando con él toda la tarde. Sin duda la manta también es buena idea, pero esto —enfatiza colocando el peluche de un pequeño zorro albino frente al niño, quien lo toma sin dudarlo un momento—, es algo que debe ser sólo de él, ¿comprendes?

Y sí, Peter comprende. Derek debe comenzar a tener cosas que llame propias.

—Gracias —susurra Peter, intentando que la voz no se le rompa un poco por eso.

Derek reacciona ante la palabra “gracias”. Mira a su tío, al peluche y luego a Claudia, de quien toma la mano y le da un ligero apretón.

—De nada —sonríe la mujer, comprendiendo de a poco mejor la forma de comunicarse de Derek y fascinada de lo rápido que puede asociar palabras con acciones.

—Es un chico muy listo —elogia John, pasando su mano por las oscuras hebras de Derek.

Chris se siente un poco intruso en toda la interacción, así que apura su taza de café y se levanta de su asiento.

—Es mejor que yo me retire —dice tomando sus cosas—, es tarde —agrega como si necesitara de una excusa para salir del lugar.

—Lo mismo digo —secunda Peter—. Mañana será un día lleno de emociones.

John y Claudia no lucen contentos ante eso, pero no intentan detenerlos.

—Puedes traer a Derek cuando lo necesites —ofrece John.

—Pueden venir, aunque no lo necesiten —agrega Claudia—, eso te incluye Chris —mira al Argent con una sonrisa—. Siempre son bienvenidos aquí.

Ambos hombres dan las gracias, abochornados por la amabilidad que consideran un poco excesiva.

Caminan uno al lado del otro hasta sus respectivos autos, Derek dormitando entre los brazos de su tío.

—Si pasa —comienza a hablar Chris, pero se le corta la voz a media frase. Carraspea, abochornado y vuelve a empezar—. Si pasa cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme —le alarga una tarjeta con sus datos personales—. Con la guardería y eso —aclara como si fuera necesario. Como si Peter realmente tenga pensado hablarle por cualquier cosa—. Y lamento —sigue hablando después de que Peter tomara la tarjeta de forma dubitativa—, mi comportamiento en la oficina. Fue innecesario y muy rudo de mi parte.

Peter temió por dos horribles segundos que Chris se fuera a disculpar por el asunto de sus familias. No considera que deba ser alguien que cargue con una culpa que no le compete y sería algo que definitivamente terminaría de romper a Peter por esa semana y no lo necesita. Por fortuna Chris parece no ser el idiota que dio la impresión la primera vez y Peter agradece enormemente por eso.

—Está bien —es todo lo que puede decir, con un nudo en la garganta que intenta ahogarle—. Nos vemos después —finaliza como puede. Aunque en sus planes futuros en realidad está el evitar como la peste a Chris Argent.

**11**

Hay un efecto curioso que ha intrigado a Peter desde siempre. Puedes compartir pueblo, ciudad, incluso sólo un edificio con una persona y nunca topártela. O quizás no ponerle la suficiente atención como para saber de su existencia. No duda que debió cruzar su camino con Chris cientos de veces, sobre todo en un pueblo tan pequeño, sin embargo, él no sabía quién era Chris y Chris definitivamente no sabía quién era Peter por lo que nunca fueron conscientes de la existencia del otro. Ahora no pueden dejar de verse por todos lados. En el supermercado, en la cafetería, incluso sólo caminando por la calle porque a Derek le gustan los paseos largos y a Peter le ayuda salir a despejarse. Ambos están en todos lados todo el tiempo que pronto se vuelve difícil e incómodo ignorarse, sobre todo considerando que Derek recuerda a Peter y es un niño tan bien educado que no puede evitar saludar con su pequeña mano al ex cazador cada que por casualidad lo ven por la calle. Chris podrá ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no es alguien que pueda negarle un saludo al niño por lo que saludos incómodos de lejos pronto se convirtieron en pequeñas charlas incómodas.

—Buenas tardes —saluda Chris mirando a Peter y con una sonrisa menos tensa voltea a ver a Derek—. Hola Derek.

El niño sólo agita su pequeña mano. Se ve más desanimado que otros días, aferrando una mano a la de su tío y sin saber ahora qué hacer con la mano con la que antes saludaba a Chris.

—¿Está todo bien? —se atreve a preguntar Chris cuando ve que Peter tiene más o menos la misma cara que su sobrino.

El hombre lobo suelta un suspiro, masajea su rostro con su mano libre pensando en lo patético que debe verse si hasta Chris debe preguntar si las cosas están bien y empeorando todo el hecho que está dispuesto a hablar con él sobre eso porque de lo contrario va a explotar, en llanto, en rabia o en lo que sea, sólo explotar.

—No —dice Peter al fin. Derek se retuerce en su lugar, como si entendiera bien de lo que habla su tío—. Derek no se ha adaptado bien a la guardería. Me dicen que se la pasa solo en una esquina hasta que llego por él. Ni siquiera toma su siesta, se queda sentado jugando con algo. Si un niño se le acerca toma sus cosas y cambia de esquina. Yo… —hay un indicio de un gruñido cuando está a punto de iniciar una nueva oración así que Peter se detiene un poco, carraspea y cuando se asegura que Derek no se ha sobresaltado y que no parece que vaya él a gruñir de nuevo, continúa—. No sé qué hacer —finaliza reprimiendo un nuevo suspiro que está seguro que, si suelta, irá acompañado de algunas lágrimas.

Ha intentado muchas cosas, se dejó envolver por las dulces palabras de que todo estaría, pero nada parece estar yendo bien. Derek es hermético como nunca creyó Peter que un niño de tres años pudiera ser. Sabe que no es sano y no ayuda la mirada juzgadora que recibe por parte de la gente que ha conocido a Derek fuera de los Stilinski y Chris, como si el comportamiento de su sobrino fuera su culpa. Está llegando a un punto donde comienza a creer eso mismo. Quizás, como temió en un principio, él no es la persona indicada para cuidar de Derek.

No ha dicho nada de lo que ha pensado hasta el momento, más allá de su preocupación por el comportamiento de Derek, pero de alguna forma Chris entiende todo lo que no está diciendo Peter. Es joven y él también está muy perdido en la vida como para pretender cuidar otra vida a parte de la suya propia.

Desgraciadamente Chris tampoco es la persona indicada para dar un consejo al respecto y por mucho que los Stilinski sean el optimismo personalizado, palabras dulces no es lo que necesita Peter, mucho menos Derek, en ese momento.

—Puedo recomendarte un psicólogo infantil —ofrece Chris, sin ver más opciones. La mayoría de las personas no aceptan esa opción y hasta se sienten ofendidos como si la terapia fuera un preámbulo al manicomio. No sabe cómo se lo tomará Peter, pero cree que, de hecho, ambos lo necesitan. Pero Chris no es tan impertinente como para también ofrecerle la opción a Peter. No en ese momento al menos.

Contra todo pronóstico, el rostro de Peter se ilumina, como si esa fuera la respuesta a todos los males.

—No lo había pensado —admite el hombre lobo—, definitivamente ayuda profesional es lo que necesito.

Chris suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, aliviado por la respuesta tan positiva que obtuvo.

—No tengo la información conmigo en este momento, mañana…

Antes de que termine de hablar, Peter saca su teléfono celular y su cartera, donde guardó la información de Chris y envía rápidamente un mensaje. Chris siente vibrar su propio celular.

—Ese es mi número —indica Peter, guardando de nuevo las cosas—. Puedes enviarme un mensaje o llamarme cuando tengas la información.

Chris asiente, desconcertado. Cuando le dio su información personal a Peter nunca creyó que de verdad fuera a mantenerla cerca. Se la entregó en un arrebato de remordimiento del cual después se estuvo lamentando por encontrarlo tan patético. No sabía que un acto tan simple como saber que realmente la guardó cerca, aunque fuera por equivocación, removería algo dentro de su pecho. Algo en lo que definitivamente no quería pensar.

—Claro, será lo primero que haga mañana en la oficina —confirmó, sintiendo alivió cuando el rostro de Peter al fin se relajó.

De hecho, si miraba mejor, hasta Derek parecía algo aliviado.

—Una vez mi… —cortó la frase, pensándolo mejor—, alguien me dijo que los niños son el reflejo de sus padres o cuidadores. Sin duda la situación de Derek requiere más que paciencia y buena fe de tu parte. Pero creo que los niños, mucho más un hombre lobo, debe de sentir lo que los adultos a su alrededor sienten. La condescendencia de sus cuidadores, tu preocupación. Derek como cualquier niño absorbe todo como una esponja. Y no creo que sea capaz de entender muchas de las cosas que siente y eso también debe tenerlo preocupado. No digo que te muestres feliz todo el tiempo a su lado, ni que finjas que las cosas van de maravilla, pero sí creo que deberías apoyarte un poco más en Derek. Abrirte a él para que él lo haga contigo.

Después de sus palabras Chris luce muy abochornado. Lo cual es gracioso al desentonar tanto con su usual mirada fría y desinteresada. Peter quiere reírse, pero lo encuentra grosero, así que sólo carraspea para evitar delatarse.

—Creo que tienes razón —admite Peter con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. Tiene mucho tiempo que no se siente tan ligero, parece que un peso se ha levantado de sus hombros.

Mira a Derek por un momento, quien parece muy entretenido observando el aletear de una mariposa. Ha hecho amago de soltarse dos veces de su mano, pero Peter no lo ha permitido. Hay lo que parece un ligero puchero en los labios de su sobrino y Peter de nuevo debe recordarse que las cosas van a tomar tiempo, no se solucionarán de un día para otro, aunque es lo que más quisiera.

—Estaré esperando tu llamada —se dirige de nuevo a Chris, más tranquilo que al inicio.

Lo único que puede hacer Chris es asentir de acuerdo y verlos partir agitando su mano a modo de despedida de Derek. No quiere decir nada más porque piensa que terminará balbuceando de forma patética y ya fue suficiente por un día.

Le agrada la idea de tener la opción de llamar a Peter y no enviarle un simple mensaje de texto.

Se retira del lugar con ese agradable pensamiento en la cabeza, en el cual se supone que no pensaría más.

**12**

Al día siguiente, tal como prometió, lo primero que hace Chris en cuanto llega a su oficina es buscar la información del contacto del psicólogo infantil, especial para criaturas sobrenaturales y después llamar a Peter.

—¿Tienes dónde anotar? —pregunta Chris después de dedicarse los buenos días.

—Sí, dame un segundo —responde Peter. Chris escucha cómo revuelve entre algunas cosas—. Listo, dime —vuelve rápidamente, anotando diligentemente la información que le brindó Chris.

—Menciona que vas de nuestra parte, para que tengan en cuenta la situación de Derek.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias Chris.

—No fue nada —de nuevo siente el calor en su pecho, el cual se retuerce al pensar que debe colgar ya que ha finalizado con su tarea—. Si necesitas algo más…

—Te avisaré cuando haga la cita —le comenta Peter, interrumpiendo su eterno ofrecimiento de si necesita algo más, que lo contacte—. Y sobre el avance de Derek, si te interesa…

Peter suena tímido, como si esperara un rechazo inmediato.

—Me encantaría —asegura Chris más rápido de lo que debería—. Saber de Derek, digo —se corrige, abochornado—. Y de ti, claro sí —vuelve a agregar y se siente estúpido. Considera que su mejor opción es colgar de inmediato antes de avergonzarse más.

—Genial —responde Peter con una pequeña risa que cosquillea en el oído de Chris—. Nos vemos luego —se despide al fin Peter.

—Adiós —es lo único que puede responder Chris antes de colgar.

Se siente muy, muy jodido.

**13**

Al principio es muy complicado para Chris toda la situación. Una cosa es renegar de tu familia porque no estás de acuerdo con su filosofía de vida y otra muy distinta es quererte meter en los pantalones de esa filosofía de vida. Encuentra a Peter muy atractivo y ese no sería el principal problema sino lo encontrara también muy entrañable.

Comienzan hablando poco porque Peter tiene la perpetua sensación de que no debe molestar a los demás con sus problemas y que de alguna forma debe solucionarlos solo. Por otra parte, Chris vive con el sentimiento de no querer presionar demasiado y que Peter hablará cuando se sienta listo. Pero las cosas evolucionan rápidamente.

Derek tiene dos sesiones por semana con una psicóloga y son las dos veces por semana que comienzan hablando Chris y Peter.

—No hay nada claro —dice Peter después de la primera sesión. Es tarde en la noche, ambos deberían estar dormidos porque trabajan al día siguiente, pero es el único momento que encontraron para poder hablar—. Dice lo que todos repiten, que llevará tiempo, que debemos ser pacientes.

Se escucha menos frustrado que en otras ocasiones, lo cual Chris considera que es una buena señal.

—Ha hecho un dibujo —comenta Peter la segunda vez que hablan esa semana. Sigue siendo tarde en la noche, Chris está acostado en la oscuridad de su habitación y por alguna razón quiere pensar que Peter está igual—. Creo que es un dibujo de Talía, mi hermana.

Peter no necesita especificar quién es Talía, pero como Chris quiere seguir escuchando su voz no quiere interrumpirle. Sin embargo, el silencio reina por unos largos minutos.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —se atreve a preguntar Chris al fin, el pulso a mil por el silencio, el cual se acelera más al saber que Peter lo puede escuchar claramente.

—Tenía los ojos rojos y una expresión muy enojada.

No necesita más para imaginar más o menos qué es lo que puede estar pasando y está muy seguro que Peter debe pensar lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos habla de eso por el momento.

Las semanas siguen pasando y de hablar dos veces por semana por teléfono, aunque no haya avances aparentes en Derek, de encontrarse muchas veces en diferentes puntos de la ciudad y comer ocasionalmente en la residencia Stilinski, Chris se encuentra un día enviándole un meme a Peter porque pensó en él al verlo. Peter se ríe, o al menos su mensaje así lo indica y es ahí donde Chris considera que ha terminado de joderse.

Porque le gusta Peter. Lo gusta lo roto y retorcido que es, el corazón de oro que muestra al preocuparse constantemente por su sobrino. Le gusta que es arrolladoramente guapo y batalla con ese pensamiento por dos días hasta que decide hacer las paces consigo mismo.

Está bien que le guste, no hará nada con ese conocimiento. Peter no necesita más estrés en su vida a parte de intentar conectar con su sobrino como para que el hijo del cazador que acabó con su familia venga a intentar cortejarle. Chris no es tan cabrón.

Pero sí es muy bueno engañándose a sí mismo y a los demás.

Así que no hace nada con ese conocimiento. Sigue siendo amigo de Peter y le escucha siempre que lo necesita.

Y cree que las cosas pueden seguir para siempre.

**14**

Peter se arrepiente de pocas cosas en la vida. Después de perderlo todo una vez en su vida no quiere vivir con más remordimientos. Sin embargo, sin duda se arrepiente mucho de haber pensado que tener a Derek en su vida era un peso más con el que cargar. Cuidar de su sobrino sólo le ha traído cosa positiva tras cosa positiva que siente que en cualquier momento va a despertar envuelto en llamas y a punto de ser consumido por la inclemencia del fuego.

Nunca creyó que saber que Derek al fin jugaba con algún otro pequeño en la guardería le regresaría el alma al cuerpo. Sigue sin hablar, pero parece más receptivo a dejar entrar a los extraños a su mundo. Tiene el apoyo constante del matrimonio Stilinski y su amistad incondicional. Lejos se le hacen los días donde pensaba en ellos como personas que lo veían como caridad. Ahora, y aunque aún le da un poco de miedo, piensa en ellos como sus amigos. Alguien en quien apoyarse si el mundo parece a punto de colapsar.

Y, algo que sí fue totalmente inesperado y que no sabe si debe agradecer a Derek o a John por traerlo a su vida, es Chris Argent.

Imagina por un segundo que su hermana se entere que no sólo ha trabado amistad con un Argent, sino que en ocasiones le cuesta disimular el interés que genera en él de una forma menos fraternal. Su hermana lo mataría, sin dudar. O peor, le arrebataría a Derek.

John y Claudia le ayudaron a generar una nueva acta de nacimiento donde constara Peter como su padre y no como su tío, pero Peter nunca podría imponerse al mandato de Talía como la alfa que es. Su alfa, aunque le duela.

De verdad le aterra, pero al mismo tiempo piensa que él merece, aunque sea un poco, de esos sentimientos que el ex cazador genera en su pecho. El cosquilleo incómodo en su estómago y, a veces, muchas veces, en su entrepierna.

No es que vaya a hacer algo al respecto, Peter da una imagen falsa de seguridad que se derrumba al más mínimo movimiento. Él juega a lo seguro y con Chris realmente nunca se siente seguro de nada. Peter cree que todo lo que hace Chris por él nace de los sentimientos de remordimiento que siente por lo que ocasionó en su familia. Y, aunque en otra época y en otro momento Peter estaría muy dispuesto a culpar a Chris de todos sus males, ahora ya no. Sabe de todo el esfuerzo que pone el hombre por seguir adelante y alejarse de todo lo que representa su apellido. Es un hombre duro y serio que en verdad guarda un frágil corazón. No debe ser fácil para él tampoco. No es mucho mayor que Peter y aunque fue de forma voluntaria, perdió a toda su familia, al igual que Peter.

No es que quiera empatizar con el enemigo, pero lo hace. Aunque tampoco es su enemigo.

Pero nada de eso cambia las cosas de que lo suyo es más que imposible. Ser hombres, un humano y un hombre lobo. Un cazador -ex- y un hombre lobo. Están rotos y aplastados de la vida, ¿por qué querrían complicarse más la vida? Peter tiene a Derek y debería concentrarse sólo en eso.

Sin embargo, la verdad le encantaría complicarse la vida. Hablar con Chris todas las noches, susurrarse las palabras directamente al oído y no a través del teléfono. Sentir su respiración en su cuello, sus manos contra su piel. Quiere tantas cosas, pero Peter no sabe si las mereces y tampoco intentará obtenerlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen comentarios!


	3. Far Beyond the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debí publicar ayer pero ayer estaba más muerta que viva. En general estoy más muerta que viva pero hoy hice la luchita pa venir con el nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Les recuerdo que todo aquí es súper OoC, no me arrepiento de nada, así que no quiero quejas.

**15**

—Fue una orden —comenta la psicóloga.

Derek tiene casi dos meses yendo a terapia. Hace menos de dos semanas que nació el bebé de los Stilinski y Derek no se ha mudado con ellos porque parece que no quiere dejar solo a Peter, pero está fascinado con la pequeña criatura. De alguna forma eso le ha ayudado a llegar al meollo del asunto, aunque para Peter era más que claro desde el dibujo de Talía.

Eso, obviamente, no cambia que sea muy doloroso escucharlo.

—Su madre, como alfa, le ordenó que se callara —aclara la mujer como si Peter no tuviera la neurona para entender el significado.

—Lo imaginaba —es todo lo que puede contestar.

—Es obvio que los alfas no tienen el poder para callar perpetuamente a alguien —continúa la mujer una vez que ha quedado claro ese punto—, pero Derek es un niño tan pequeño. Su influencia debió ser tan poderosa que Derek eligió quedarse callado por miedo. No es imposible hacerle hablar, pero debemos trabajar juntos en hacerle entender de una forma suave que tiene derecho a hablar, que nadie le debe prohibir algo así, ni siquiera un alfa. Ni siquiera su madre. Y que un niño de tres años lo comprenda…

Peter entiende el dilema en el que están. Derek es un niño listo. Pero un niño, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —es la única pregunta que se le ocurre y parece ser la correcta.

—Creo que sonará muy obvio, pero a veces es de las cosas más difíciles para las personas: hablar. Tienes que hablar con Derek. Hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar hasta que de alguna forma Derek comprenda que está bien que pueda hacerlo y que no habrá ninguna repercusión por ello.

—Haré todo lo que pueda —acepta finalmente Peter.

**16**

Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, como todo en la vida. La realidad es que Peter no es una persona muy habladora en general, más que nada porque nunca ha tenido a nadie que quiera escuchar. O se ha convencido tanto de ello que nunca les dio verdadera oportunidad a las personas. Ahora tiene a los Stilinski y a Chris. Pero con Derek nunca ha sentido la necesidad de ponerse parlanchín, sobre todo sabiendo que no obtendrá una respuesta. También le da un poco de pena mantener un monólogo, pero supone que es esa misma actitud la que no está ayudando a Derek.

—Ya casi es tu cumpleaños —intenta un miércoles por la tarde. Están cenando pollo asado y un poco de puré de papas. Hay algo de ensalada a la cual Peter intenta ponerle atención para que Derek no haga pucheros cuando le recuerda que debe comer todo en su plato—, cumplirás cuatro años —continúa hablando a pesar de la sensación de estar quedando como un estúpido—. Eres un niño grande, ¿qué te gustaría hacer ese día? Puedes faltar a la guardería y yo al trabajo.

Derek sólo lo mira atentamente, revolviendo el pollo que Peter desmenuzó para él con el puré de papa. Se mete un pedazo de lechuga en la boca y ahoga la mueca de disgusto.

—No habrá ensalada ese día, lo prometo —sonríe Peter, apreciando el esfuerzo—. Después de pasear ese día podemos ir a casa de los Stilinski para que veas a… a su bebé —Peter ni siquiera se va a esforzar en intentar pronunciar el horrible nombre que Claudia escogió para el pobre incauto. Peter ha visto a John susurrar el nombre de su hijo por lo bajo cientos de veces, como si practicara para no equivocarse—. Y les diré a todos que te lleven regalos, eso incluye a Chris, ¿quieres regalos?

Peter está seguro que el brillo en los ojos de Derek al escuchar la palabra regalos es muy parecido al brillo que hay en los suyos propios al mencionar a Chris y no puede creer que está al nivel de un niño de casi cuatro años.

—A mí también me gustaban los regalos en mi cumpleaños —murmura Peter. Derek es un lobo, no necesita poner mucho esfuerzo para escuchar—. Antes éramos muchos en la familia. Tenía primos, tíos, mamá y papá —intenta omitir todo lo que puede a Talía en sus charlas. Derek parece retroceder en sus avances cuando eso pasa—. Llenaban la casa de globos de colores. Una vez llevaron un payaso —la mueca de horror en el rostro de Derek es adorable—. Lo sé, a mí también me dan miedo. Estuve llorando toda la tarde hasta que se fue y me dejaron abrir los regalos. Eran de todos tamaños, me gustaba abrir los más grandes primero. Siempre eran estuches de legos, peluches enormes y una vez un carro a control remoto de este tamaño —separa sus manos de forma exagerada. Derek le ríe la gracia. Está tan concentrado en el relato que casi ha acabado con su ensalada sin darse cuenta—. No me duró ni tres días, lo terminé tirando a la piscina por pelear con… con mi hermana por el control remoto —Derek se estremece un poco. John hace referencia a Talía como “tu hermana esa” y está seguro que Derek puede hacer la conexión, sin embargo, parece todavía tranquilo—. Pero los regalos pequeños no eran tan malos tampoco. Papá me regaló una pulsera de plata con mis iniciales. Es irónico, soy un hombre lobo y traigo algo de plata —Derek ladea la cabeza, confundido—. Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande.

Se quedan en silencio un rato. Peter se siente cansado. Hace mucho que no habla tanto, y no está obteniendo respuestas. Lo cual no esperaba, pero a veces seguirse a sí mismo la plática es complicado. Pretender de alguna forma que Derek es un adulto que puede entender todo lo que dice es aún peor, pero está poniendo todo de sí.

—No te puedo ofrecer todo eso —continúa al fin. Si ya empezó a hablar al menos debería intentar sacar todo lo que viene escondiendo durante todos esos meses. O al menos, la parte suave que quiere que Derek comprenda bien—. Sólo soy yo y ahora eres tú conmigo. A veces están los Stilinski y a veces Chris también, pero de ahora en adelante somos tú y yo Derek.

Derek le mira. Le mira, le mira y le mira como analizando sus palabras, intentando creer en ellas.

—A veces también me voy a asustar, me asusto mucho. Ser adulto no significa no tener miedo. Tener miedo está bien, pero sabes, ¿qué no está bien? —Derek vuelve a ladear la cabeza—. Huir Derek. No está bien huir. Yo hui mucho tiempo y sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero tu mamá también está huyendo —Peter puede ver cómo Derek se crispa, suelta su tenedor, junta sus pequeñas manos en su regazo y baja la cabeza, como si no quisiera escuchar más de ello—. Y no voy a dejar que tú huyas como nosotros —sigue hablando mientras se levanta de su lugar. Da pasos cortos y lentos, no queriendo asustar más a Derek. Se agacha a su lado, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, la cual acaricia lentamente—. Pero tampoco te voy a dejar solo Derek.

Mueve lentamente la cabeza de su sobrino, para que le vea directamente a los ojos. No cree que a su edad sepa distinguir entre una mentira y una verdad con el latir del corazón o el aroma de las personas, pero, aunque pudiera, Peter quiere transmitirle sinceridad con su mirada, con sus palabras y con su tacto. Derek tiene los ojos húmedos, pero no suelta las lágrimas. Se pregunta si Talía también le prohibió llorar.

—Nunca te voy a dejar solo. Nunca te voy a prohibir llorar o hablar Derek. Aquí, conmigo, eres libre, ¿me comprendes?

Derek no asiente ni niega, sólo se lanza a los brazos de Peter y suelta una sola lágrima que él después limpia con mucho cuidado.

**17**

Otro de los arrepentimientos que tiene Peter es no tenderle la mano a Derek en el momento que muestra debilidad. Siempre va con la idea que cuando Derek esté listo para pedir ayuda, lo hará. Sin comprender en su totalidad que es un niño pequeño. No se comporta como uno, pero lo es.

Peter escucha claramente algunas noches cómo Derek se revuelve entre las mantas, agitado por algún mal sueño. Su respiración agitada, el olor salado del sudor que debe perlar su cuerpo, el olor agrio del miedo. Algunas de esas noches Derek se levanta de la cama y camina muy, muy lentamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta de Peter, indeciso. A veces se regresa unos pasos, se detiene y vuelve frente a la puerta. Peter puede imaginarlo cargando una pequeña manta y el peluche que Claudia le regaló, apretados entre sus brazos como un escudo protector. Nunca toca. Regresa a su cama y se queda entre las mantas, sin dormir. Peter lo escucha en su respiración, en los movimientos constantes de sus cobijas.

Nunca encuentra el valor suficiente para levantarse de la cama e ir por él.

No hasta esa noche, al menos. Es el mismo ciclo de antes. Derek se revuelve frenético entre las mantas y despierta de un golpe. Peter despierta al mismo tiempo cuando escucha un ligero sollozo y el olor a lágrimas en sus fosas nasales es inconfundible. Se levanta de un salto de su cama, pero cuando abre la puerta Derek ya está ahí, tal como lo imaginaba todas las noches pasadas, con su pequeña manta y su bonito zorro de peluche que cuida con tanto esmero. Hay pequeños hipidos que Derek intenta ahogar con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas caen tibias por sus mejillas.

Peter lo levanta en brazos y los dos se aferran al otro, como un ancla que los mantendrá a flote en la terrible marea que es la vida. Como puede, camina con el niño en brazos y caen juntos en el calor de las mantas. Derek se queda dormido rápidamente, sintiendo la seguridad que le brinda su tío quien, en ese momento, ridículamente se compara con el Grinch cuando su corazón crece varias veces en su pecho.

No le alegra la tristeza de su sobrino, pero sí la confianza que tiene de refugiarse en él.

Los dos duermen largo y tendido. Al día siguiente llegan tarde a todos lados, pero ambos se ven contentos, felices y ligeros.

Peter confía en que nada puede salir mal de ahora en adelante.

**18**

Como siempre, piensa Peter amargamente, se ha equivocado al pensar tan rápido que las cosas no pueden salir mal.

Cada luna llena debe ir a donde se reúne la manada local a pasar esa noche con ellos. No es parte como tal de la manada, pero pasar esa noche con ellos le ayuda a mantener el control, no sentirse solo o perdido. Desde que Derek llegó a su vida le lleva con él. Todavía es muy pequeño, cree Peter, para poder experimentar una transformación o el despertar de todos sus instintos, pero quiere que se acostumbre poco a poco. No salen a correr y aullarle a la luna, se contentan con quedarse en el lugar de reunión charlando un poco con los lobos que ya son demasiado grandes como para seguir el ritmo de los más jóvenes. Eso incluye al alfa, Satomi, una mujer asiática bastante mayor y calmada que toma el té en ocasiones con ellos. Satomi es conocedora de las circunstancias, conoció a la familia Hale desde siempre y ahora gustosamente aceptó a Peter y Derek.

Pero esa noche tienen lobos nuevos. Son muy jóvenes. Parece que ninguno ha encontrado un ancla todavía y han sido difíciles de controlar. Hay intermitencias en su transformación y rugen furiosos encadenados en otra habitación para que no dañen a nada. Peter nota perfectamente la inquietud de Derek cada que las cadenas hacen ruido y teme mucho preguntar si alguna vez su madre encadenó a alguien en su presencia. Si se encadenó ella misma porque por muy alfa que sea, es un alfa perdido.

O peor aún, si alguna vez encadeno a Derek por alguna razón.

Las cosas se descontrolan cuando uno de los lobos logra romper sus cadenas y tumba la puerta de la habitación donde estaba encerrado. Peter toma a su sobrino en brazos, dispuesto a salir corriendo del lugar para que no se enfrente a esa escena. Por desgracia no es lo suficientemente rápido y ambos son testigos de la transformación de Satomi. Ojos rojos, su encorvada y cansada figura humana toma un porte dominante y su rugido retumba no sólo en las paredes del lugar sino en cada árbol del bosque que los rodea.

Los lobos jóvenes se calman un poco, reculando de miedo al enfrentarse a su alfa, pero Peter no puede poner atención a eso cuando siente en sus brazos cómo el cuerpo de Derek parece encogerse y hacerse diminuto, no por el miedo, sino algo que no esperaba para nada.

Una mordida le hace soltar al pequeño lobo entre sus brazos, totalmente transformado en un peludo y negro animal de cuatro patas que huye despavorido por la puerta abierta.

—¡Cierren la…! —es todo lo que alcanza a gritar Satomi, igual de impresionada que él. Pero es demasiado tarde, Derek se pierde en la espesura de la noche.

**19**

Peter corre como loco por todo el bosque, el olor de su propio miedo y desesperación inundándole y haciendo inútiles sus esfuerzos por olfatear a su sobrino. Llamó a los Stilinski, aunque sólo John salió corriendo a ayudarle porque Claudia debe quedarse con su bebé, pendiente por si Derek decide ir a ellos.

—Peter, cálmate —dice la voz de Chris al otro lado del teléfono. El ex cazador salió volando de su casa para reunirse con John y ambos alcanzar al Hale mayor.

Lo tiene en la línea para intentar darle apoyo y tranquilizarlo, pero todo lo que hace Peter es correr, correr y correr por todos lados gritando el nombre de su sobrino.

—Si no lo encuentro, Chris, si no lo encuentro yo… —jadea entre cada palabra. El bosque está oscuro y aunque ve perfectamente su sobrino es muy pequeño y de pelaje negro. Podría estar en cualquier agujero, acurrucado en cualquier rincón de ese inmenso bosque. Tan pequeño que podría incluso ser atacado sin problemas por cualquier otro animal y eso tiene el corazón de Peter al borde de un colapso.

—Peter Hale —dice la voz de John al otro lado del teléfono y aunque generalmente es una voz que le da paz mental a Peter, en ese momento no le causa nada—. Cálmate, detente un segundo y llámalo.

—¿Qué crees que he estado…? —intenta replicar Peter.

—No, escucha Peter —es Chris quien toma la palabra ahora—. Derek se transformó en un lobo. Llámalo como un lobo.

Peter se detiene en mitad del bosque, aturdido. No cree que eso vaya a funcionar cuando Derek parece tener una aversión a todo lo que tenga que ver con sus habilidades. No cree ni por un segundo que reaccionaría positivamente en ver o escuchar a Peter como lobo, por eso lo ha evitado a toda costa desde que llegó. No usa sus garras, no deja que sus ojos brillen y mucho menos se transforma en luna llena. No quiere ser una cosa más de la que Derek esté asustado.

Pero confía en John y Chris, ya no sabe cómo no confiar en ellos así que sin pensarlo un segundo más deja que sus ojos brillen en amarillo. Siente el cambio en cada fibra de su cuerpo y duele como el infierno después de tantos meses. Se siente reconstruir, los huesos romperse, la piel estirándose, el cabello de más o de menos. Las uñas le sangran por unos segundos antes de curarse y dejar sus garras libres. Siente la luna en cada poro de su cuerpo, la desesperación en sus venas.

El aullido que sale de su garganta es tan potente que incluso los que se quedaron en el sitio de reunión de la manada, varios kilómetros atrás, lo escuchan como si Peter estuviera al lado de ellos. Aun sin poderes de hombre lobo, John y Chris lo resienten en los oídos. A ambos se les parte un poco el corazón porque por mucho que le llamen aullido, es más el rugido de una bestia. Pero suena lastimero, dolido, desesperado. Es extenso y no se detiene, incluso aunque Peter debe parar a tomar aire es sólo una fracción de segundo antes de continuar. Hay un eco de aullidos detrás de él, todos en la manda de Satomi le corean no porque estén llamando a Derek sino porque su propio instinto reacciona al aullido de Peter, igual de melancólicos, aunque menos dolorosos. Hay aullidos de perros a la lejanía que se unen a ellos.

Peter siente las lágrimas tibias correr por su rostro, sus cuerdas vocales recienten tanto el prolongado aullido que las siente herirse y reconstruirse, agotadas pero su propio cuerpo no dejando que se detengan.

Se detiene sólo para intentar escuchar, ignorando los aullidos de fondo, por si hay una reacción de Derek en algún lugar. El teléfono, aún en llamada, también está en silencio, expectante.

No hay ninguna respuesta y Peter cae de rodillas, las piedras del camino incrustándose dolorosamente en su carne, la cual trata de curarse alrededor de éstas sin éxito. No sabe qué más puede hacer o cómo podría encontrar un pequeño lobo, cómo éste sería capaz de sobrevivir al mundo salvaje. Nunca esperó que Derek fuerza capaz de hacer eso, no sólo por su edad sino porque es algo extremadamente raro. A qué grado de desesperación debe llegar uno para querer evadirse de esa forma.

Pequeños y vacilantes pasos le regresan a la realidad. Son muy, muy sutiles, pero Peter anda extra sensible en ese momento. Abandona su transformación y observa atento para todos lados.

—¿Derek? —susurra con voz quebrada.

Hay un gemido lastimero muy cerca de él, los pasos se arrastran, cuidadosos y silenciosos a su alrededor. Le escucha olfatear y recular un poco. Imagina su pequeño cuerpo, la cola entre las patas.

—Derek —dice con voz más segura—, ven, por favor —pide a la oscuridad.

Ve salir al pequeño lobo de entre los arbustos a su izquierda. Tiene el cuerpo encorvado de miedo, la cola entre las patas, sus pequeñas orejas caídas y el hocico hacia el suelo. Todo en Derek grita terror y eso rompe un poco más a Peter.

Sin embargo, no puede dejar que su sobrino salga corriendo de nuevo, así que intenta componerse.

—Ven aquí, Derek —le llama en voz suave, un susurro leve que hace reaccionar las pequeñas orejitas.

Derek camina tan despacio, observando a todos lados con cautela, temblando como una hoja al viento. Va tan despacio que Peter cree que estarán ahí para siempre. Levanta una mano muy, muy lento para no alterar a su sobrino. Derek levanta un poco el hocico y olfatea al aire, a esa mano que le llama. No acelera, pero tampoco se detiene, lo cual Peter toma como una buena señal. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad cuando la fría nariz del pequeño al fin hace contacto con su mano. Derek olfatea, primero lento, luego un poco más animado al reconocer el olor.

Pronto tiene de nuevo a su sobrino entre sus brazos, todavía transformado en lobo, pero al fin entre sus brazos.

—¿Peter? —pregunta suavemente Chris desde el olvidado teléfono. Derek se crispa un poco pero no abandona los brazos de su tío.

—Lo encontré —dice al fin, aliviado y muy cansado de pronto. Su sobrino se acurruca entre sus brazos, una pequeña bola de pelos negra que entierra en su olor.

Peter cae contra un árbol, demasiado agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

—Lo encontré —repite, como si no lo pudiera creer.

Cree, más bien, que Derek lo volvió a encontrar. Siente las piezas de su cordura recomponerse dentro de él y cierra los ojos un segundo, recomponiendo fuerzas.

Se queda dormido sin darse cuenta, los gritos de John y Chris al otro lado de la línea sin perturbar su descanso.

**20**

Eventualmente, los lobos de Satomi dan con ellos. Ninguno se acerca demasiado, temerosos porque el niño salga huyendo de nuevo. Guían a Chris y John hasta el lugar donde se encuentran ambos acurrucados en la base de un árbol. En algún momento de su sueño, Derek volvió a ser un niño de casi cuatro años, lo que es preocupante porque ahora no saben cuándo podría pasar eso de nuevo.

John se quita la chamarra y se acerca lentamente hasta ellos, seguido muy de cerca de Chris.

—¿Peter? —le llaman suavemente, no queriendo sobresaltar a ninguno—. ¡Peter! —dice en una voz ligeramente más fuerte.

El hombre se retuerce un poco y finalmente abre un ojo. John sigue a una distancia prudente por si alguno de los dos está demasiado desorientado.

Por fortuna, o por desgracia, Peter está demasiado acostumbrado a estar desorientado en la vida, así que se recompone rápido.

—¿John? —responde, abriendo poco a poco los ojos hasta poder enfocar. Siente el peso sobre su pecho y parece que algo ha vuelto a su cuerpo cuando ve que es su sobrino con forma humana—. Gracias al cielo —masculla, abrazando el pequeño y cálido cuerpo del niño dormido.

Acepta la chamarra que el Sheriff le ofrece para envolver a Derek y se incorpora lentamente para no despertarlo. Peter aún se siente muy agotado pero lo primero que debe hacer es asegurarse que el pequeño está bien.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Chris, acabando con el espacio que los separa, su rostro mostrando una mueca de preocupación.

—Estoy bien —responde Peter. Está muy agotado, pero bien. No sabe cómo debe verse si ambos parecen un poco alarmados. Queriendo dejar claro su punto Peter da un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero rápidamente pierde el equilibrio.

Chris está ahí para detener su caída, como si ya hubiera visto venir su actitud terca desde antes. No le suelta de inmediato, de hecho, no le suelta para nada. Le abraza por un par de segundos, donde ambos se embriagan un poco en la esencia del otro antes que Chris le ayude a caminar.

—Dejamos los autos cerca —comenta John, no queriendo decir nada de la escena que acaba de presenciar, no en ese momento al menos—. Te llevaremos a casa para que ambos descansen. Chris se quedará con ustedes en lo que voy a casa con Claudia para que sepa que están bien y luego de un sueño reparador tendremos una rica cena juntos. Seguro Derek querrá ver a Mieczyslaw.

Peter no puede evitar la risa repentina, le nace del pecho y del alivio de sentir a Derek entre sus brazos. Aun le da mucha risa como John debe decir muy, muy lentamente el nombre de su hijo.

—Es cuestión de práctica —alienta Chris, aunque también ahogó una pequeña risa.

—Lo dudo —responden Peter y John al mismo tiempo, lo cual gana una nueva ronda de risas.

**21**

Peter no recuerda haber dormido tanto en toda su vida. Quizás lo hizo, en algún momento, cuando era niño, pero desde la muerte de su familia no se había dado el tiempo de descansar de una forma tan descarada. Regresaron al amanecer a casa y por la poca luz que entra por la ventana de su cuarto, sospecha que es casi el anochecer. Derek está a su lado, también dormido, el calor de su cuerpo dándole mayor seguridad.

Escucha a lo lejos a Chris, el roce de sus ropas contra el sofá, sus pasos delicados, intentando ser lo más silencioso que puede para no perturbar a ninguno de los dos. Le enternece un poco la consideración.

Se levanta despacio de la cama, moviendo lo menos que puede el cuerpo de Derek, dejando que descanse un poco más en lo que llegan los Stilinski para la cena. Es tan silencioso en todo su camino fuera de la habitación hasta la sala que Chris pega un brinco cuando se sienta a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Chris en un susurro, disimulando el susto, mientras una de sus manos viaja hasta una de las mejillas de Peter, la cual acuna con delicadeza.

El corazón de Peter pega un brinco en su pecho, pero eso no evita que se incline hacia el contacto y cierre los ojos.

—Estoy bien —dice también en un susurro—, debo verme muy mal si me tratas como un niño pequeño —intenta aligerar la situación.

Chris luce algo abochornado y culpable al retirar su mano. Peter se ofendería, pero retira la mano de forma lenta, casi como si no quisiera perder el contacto y eso sólo incrementa la ternura que el hombre le provoca.

—John dice que llegará en una hora o así, Claudia se emocionó cocinando y no saben cómo traerán todo.

Peter ríe suavecito, imaginando que no tendrá que cocinar el resto de la semana y lo agradece un poco.

Los dos se quedan en un silencio cómodo. Peter no imagina que Chris se quedó en la sala todo ese tiempo, sin prender la televisión, sólo ahí esperando por ellos sin querer molestar. Lo intenta, pero sus ojos no pueden separarse de los profundos ojos azules de Chris que le regresan la mirada sin titubear. Cree estar imaginado que poco a poco la distancia entre ellos es más corta, pero de pronto es el cálido aliento de Chris sobre sus labios y casi puede saborearle.

Se humedece los labios en anticipación y disfruta ver cómo los ojos de Chris se dilatan al seguir el movimiento.

El sollozo de Derek y el timbre se hacen escuchar al mismo tiempo y los dos brincan en sus asientos como si les hubieran soltado una carga eléctrica en el trasero. Se observan sin parecer entender lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Iré con Derek —dice Peter apresuradamente, levantándose del sofá.

—Yo abro —responde Chris, caminando hasta la entrada donde Claudia lo saluda de forma muy efusiva, bebé en brazos.

—Ve ayudar a John —alcanza a escuchar Peter antes de entrar a su habitación.

Derek está hecho un ovillo entre las mantas, cubriendo todo su cuerpo y ahogando sus sollozos.

—Derek —le llama Peter para no sobresaltarlo.

El sobresalto se lo lleva Peter cuando Derek sale de su escondite y se lanza sobre sus brazos.

Se quedan un largo rato así, con el ruido de la visita de fondo, que igual intentan mantener todo en un volumen muy bajo. Derek se calma de a poco y deja de sollozar, sorbiendo ruidosamente los mocos.

Peter se ríe y le limpia con la playera que trae puesta, que igualmente piensa cambiarse.

—¿Un baño rápido y luego vamos a ver a los Stilinski y a Chris? —ofrece Peter a su sobrino, quien asiente despacio con su cabeza y se aferra al borde de su playera.

Caminan de esa forma hasta el baño. Derek suele bañarse sólo, pero en ese momento se deja consentir de todas las formas por Peter, a quien le parece que su sobrino por fin parece más un niño que un adulto atrapado en un mini cuerpo.

Han sido unos días horribles, vive con el firme pensamiento que todo puede empeorar. Pero ver a Derek más tranquilo, escuchar el ruido de sus amigos de fondo, el pensamiento de Chris tan cerca suyo, deseándolo, le da esperanza que todo puede mejorar si se lo propone de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De aquí pa delante nos concentramos más en la relación de Chris y Peter, Derek es importante, pero ya tuvo su momento (?)
> 
> ¿Reviews?


	4. There's a Burning in my Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé. lo sé, perdón. Aunque no es como que alguien esté esperando :v

**22**

El día del cumpleaños de Derek cae en un martes. Peter pide el día libre y avisa en la guardería que Derek estará ausente. Los Stilinski le informan que John tendrá el turno de la mañana para poder estar libre por la tarde y aunque Chris tiene su horario normal, estará libre para unirse a la fiesta que tienen planeada. Sin embargo, durante la mañana Peter tiene planeado llevarle al zoológico de San Diego. Es un viaje de casi hora y media de camino y el mismo tiempo de regreso sin contar demasiado el tráfico, pero cree que lo vale, así que bien temprano en la mañana tiene listo todo lo que llevarán y a un Derek muy adormilado y bien sujeto a un asiento de niños en la parte trasera de su auto.

Es un viaje tranquilo y sin contratiempos. No hay mucha gente en el lugar porque van abriendo y por ser día entre semana. Ven varios camiones de escuelas aparcados en el lugar y Peter supone que es alguna excursión. Pagan las entradas e ingresan al lugar. Peter no recuerda la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero se siente un poco abrumado por la cantidad de olores que llegan a su nariz y teme que eso afecte a Derek. Sin embargo, su sobrino parece fascinado. Levanta el rostro, olfateando por todos lados. Da un paso a la derecha y se detiene, captando un nuevo olor para luego dar un paso a la izquierda, como si no decidiera que olor quiere inspeccionar primero.

Peter ríe, enternecido y toma a su sobrino en brazos.

—Tranquilo chico —le dice alborotándole el cabello—, tenemos mucho tiempo para recorrer el lugar.

Lo cual, en realidad, al final le parece una mentira. El lugar es enorme y Derek se toma su dulce tiempo inspeccionando cada área, familiarizándose con los animales, los que, no sabe si por ellos también tener una parte animal, a veces huyen despavoridos al verles. Otros, más intrépidos o menos racionales, se les acercan al cristal que los separa, muy interesados siempre en Derek. Hay un simio particularmente animado que hace piruetas frente a Derek. Luce emocionado y recarga mucho sus patas en el cristal, como si quisiera llegar al niño.

Un león les ruge en advertencia y Derek, en vez de asustarse, ruge en respuesta, aunque más agudo y menos amenazante. Peter puede ver el destello de sus ojos dorados y teme por un segundo que su sobrino se transforme. Pero no, sólo se ríe fascinado cuando el león mueve la cola y les da la espalda.

Pasan el día de arriba abajo sin detenerse demasiado. Comen algo rápido para poder seguir con el paseo y apenas ponen un pie en las tiendas de recuerdos para comprar algo para los Stilinski y Chris.

—Elige algo bonito para el bebé, Derek —le dice y su sobrino se toma muy apecho encontrar algo lindo.

Peter elige rápidamente unas tazas de osos para John y Claudia, a juego como pareja. Ve el llavero de un bonito lobo plateado, pero cree que sería demasiado darle eso a Chris así que lo toma para él mismo y compra una taza de color negro con la silueta de un tigre en color blanco para Chris.

—También puedes elegir algo para ti —le recuerda a Derek, quien ha tomado el peluche de un cachorro de lobo de color negro. De hecho, si lo mira atentamente, se parece bastante a Derek cuando se transforma—. ¿Para el bebé? —pregunta y Derek asiente enérgicamente.

Cree que es Derek proyectándose para sentirse cerca siempre del bebé y le enternece bastante.

Para sí mismo y después de mucho pensarlo, Derek toma una gorra con la silueta de un lobo. Toma una talla grande así que Peter debe buscar hasta dar con una que no cubra toda la cabeza de su sobrino.

Una vez terminadas las compras, salen del lugar para seguir con el recorrido hasta que Peter ve unas máquinas junto a la puerta del local y su rostro se ilumina.

—Mira Derek, verás algo genial —dice Peter mientras saca varias monedas de su bolsillo.

Elige solamente monedas de un centavo y cuando está satisfecho echa una a una por varias ranuras en la máquina. Hace presión en una barra metálica y espera un tiempo hasta que la máquina le regresa las monedas. Sin embargo, están no son pequeñas y redondas como cuando entraron. Se ven alargadas y más delgadas, pero el mayor cambio es que ahora todas en vez de tener el grabado que toda moneda debería tener, tienen diferentes siluetas de animales en ellas con la leyenda “San Diego Zoo”. Hay un león, un oso panda, un dragón de komodo, una jirafa. Derek parece fascinado ante la “magia” y toma todas las monedas para inspeccionarlas mejor.

—Muy cool, ¿no? —Derek asiente emocionado, concordando.

Es casi la hora de partir sino quieren toparse con tráfico muy pesado de regreso y llegar a tiempo a la pequeña fiesta que celebraran, pero hay un último lugar que Peter quiere mostrarle a Derek. Lo estuvo evadiendo deliberadamente ya que no está muy seguro de la reacción de su sobrino, pero cree que no pueden irse sin visitar a los lobos. Son los únicos lobos reales en California –sin contar los hombres lobo, claro- y le gustaría que tuviera contacto con ellos.

Por suerte, Derek no parece asustado, sino fascinado. Hay varios lobos retozando en el lugar y todos se giran hacia ellos al percibir su aroma. Ninguno parece reaccionar negativamente, sólo curiosos al ver otros dos lobos, pero muy diferentes a ellos.

Hay un lobo en especial que se acerca al cristal con lentitud. Debe ser el alfa, cree Peter. No tiene una actitud amenazante, pero es el que toma el riesgo de acercarse. Olfatea un poco, aunque no debe percibir demasiado por la distancia y barrera que hay entre ellos, pero le llega lo suficiente como para soltar un largo aullido que es respondido por los demás lobos en el lugar.

Peter salta en su lugar cuando Derek se une al aullido. Pero no es un aullido como un humano intentando imitar a un lobo. Es un aullido de verdad. Los lobos en la jaula comienzan a menear las colas, interesados por la respuesta y Peter debe alejarse rápidamente ahora que nadie ha notado que uno de los aullidos no proviene de la jaula.

—Derek, eso fue lindo, pero no enfrente de la gente —le dice a su sobrino, quien sin siquiera prestarle atención se asoma por uno de sus hombros, todavía mirando a los lobos de los cuales se despide agitando la mano.

**23**

Por otro lado, en el hogar de los Stilinski, John y Claudia tienen un rato discutiendo sobre los colores con los que deberían adornar el comedor y la sala.

—A Derek parece gustarle el azul y el morado cariño —repite Claudia por lo que parece enésima vez.

—Es una fiesta amor, debería haber colores por todos lados —reitera John mientras infla un globo de color naranja y lo deja en las pequeñas manos de su hijo, quien inmediatamente comienza a chuparlo con deleite—. No, hijo, saca eso de tu boca —riñe al bebé mientras aleja el globo, lo que parece ser mala idea porque el bebé comienza a hacer pucheros en clara amenaza de hacer una rabieta sino le regresan su diversión.

John se distrae intentando distraer a su hijo con una sonaja de colores. La mueve de lado a lado para que el sonido distraiga al bebé lo cual, por suerte, funciona.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Chris? —pregunta Claudia al hombre que ha intentado camuflarse entre un montón de globos para no ser incluido en la discusión.

—Creo que tres colores estaría bien —comenta. Sólo ha estado ayudando a inflar globos azules y morados. Claudia sonríe, satisfecha con la respuesta y le pasa una bolsa de globos amarillos.

—Será un bonito contraste, iré pegando algunos en las paredes y el techo.

Cada uno se enfrasca en sus actividades en un silencio cómodo, al menos hasta que John logra que Mieczyslaw se entretenga lo suficiente con sus juguetes para voltear con una sonrisilla hacia Chris.

—Deberías invitarlo a salir.

El globo en las manos de Chris se le escapa, volando por toda la habitación con un sonido chirriando.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el ex cazador, asustado. El que sepa a qué se refiere John es buena señal.

—Deberías invitar a salir a Peter —repite John con más claridad—. La forma en que se miran…

—La forma en que se hablan —agrega Claudia y Chris le dirige una mirada traicionada a lo cual la mujer sólo se encoge de hombros—. Mereces cosas buenas Chris y Peter también lo merece. Estoy segura que son bueno el uno para el otro.

—Yo no soy bueno para él —masculla Chris recuperando el globo que se le escapó e inflándolo de nuevo.

—Sabes que Peter no te culpa por lo que pasó —le dice John de forma calmada.

—Lo sé… o no, no lo sé y aunque fuera cierto soy un recordatorio constante.

—¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas? ¿O es Peter el recordatorio constante de lo que no pudiste evitar? —dice Claudia en tono mordaz y algo cruel para alguien que en general siempre tiene una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

—¡Yo no lo sabía! —exclama Chris en un grito que sobresalta al bebé y le hace explotar en llanto—. Lo siento, yo no… No era mi intención —voltea hasta el bebé que es ahora cargado por John, quien le hace una seña para que no se preocupe, aunque también está impresionado por las palabras de su mujer—. Si hubiera sabido lo que tenían planeado mi hermana y mi padre lo habría evitado a toda costa —dice más calmado y con tono derrotado.

Claudia le da una sonrisa culpable, lamentando un poco sus duras palabras.

—Lo sé Chris, John o sabe y estoy segurísima que Peter lo sabe. Y de algo de lo que también estoy segura es que él tampoco haría nada para acercarse a ti porque cree que lo consideras un monstruo.

—Yo no…

—No, tú no —interrumpe Claudia—. Tú no nada Chris, pero ninguno de los dos sabe eso porque no se dan la oportunidad. Si prefieres nada, está bien. No te arrepientas después.

John, inteligentemente, usa la excusa de tener que cambiar el pañal del bebé para escapar de escena, aunque ninguno de los dos le pone atención. Lo único que quería era meterse un poco con Chris y quizás lograr que se atreviera a dar un paso, pero nunca imaginó que su esposa saltaría de esa forma. Está de acuerdo, sin duda, pero él prefiere las sutilezas y los ataques menos directos. Siente algo de pena por Chris, pero comparte el pensamiento que los dos son buenos el uno para el otro.

—No seas como tu madre cuando crezcas bebé —le habla al pequeño niño en sus brazos, el cual sólo le balbucea en respuesta y se oculta en el segundo piso de la casa.

—No estoy intentado ser cruel para hacerte sentir mal Chris —utiliza un tono más tranquilo para hablar—. Sólo no quiero que desperdicies tu vida por algún complejo de mártir. Eres un hombre de principios y haces las cosas que crees que son correctas para tu corazón.

—Peter tiene a Derek, no necesita que yo…

—Derek te adora —vuelve a interrumpir Claudia, no dejándole usar ninguna clase de pretexto—, y sé que Peter también te adora, pero tampoco hará nada al respecto porque quizás crea que algún día vuelvas con tu familia o simplemente porque sabe que él también es un mal recuerdo para ti.

Chris se queda callado, no encuentra nada más que decir, pero tampoco está tan convencido de las palabras de Claudia.

—Si no te gusta Peter es otra historia totalmente difere…

—Claro que me gusta —admite Chris en un suspiro, pasándose la mano por el rostro, frustrado—. Es malicioso, terco, obstinado, le gusta siempre tener la razón, tiene unos ojos hermosos y cuando sonríe es capaz de hacerte su esclavo si así lo deseara…

Detiene su letanía cuando ve la sonrisa sabihonda de Claudia. La mujer iba a quejarse que todas las cosas que había dicho no eran puntos buenos para enamorarse de alguien, pero supone que Chris es una persona diferente en ese aspecto.

—Creo que Peter tiene años sin desear nada de verdad, igual que tú. Sólo piénsalo.

Y Chris piensa en ello, piensa demasiado. Tanto que cree que va a explotar así que sólo continúa inflando globos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Para cuando reciben la llamada de Peter avisando que ya casi llegan, la casa está inundada de globos, serpentinas, un enorme letrero que reza “Feliz cumpleaños” colgado sobre la chimenea. La mesa rebosa de regalos que Chris, Peter y los Stilinski compraron para Derek con antelación. Hay un pastel de chocolate en el centro de la mesa con una vela en forma de 4. Todo parece listo para recibir al pequeño.

—¿Deberíamos escondernos? —pregunta John con emoción.

—Nos olería nada más cruzar esa puerta —replica Claudia.

—Yo sólo decía que sería lindo sorprenderle. O intentarlo al menos.

Chris se siente ridículo intentando esconderse tras las cortinas, pero no puede evitar sentirse él también emocionado.

**24**

El camino de regreso fue muy tranquilo con Derek durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, agotado de tantas emociones, lo cual le parece perfecto a Peter porque el día y las emociones no han terminado. No sabe qué tienen preparado los Stilinski en su casa, pero conociendo la emoción que se llega a apoderar de Claudia debe ser algo grande. Todos se emocionaron con los regalos y aunque son sólo cuatro adultos Derek tendrá regalos que compensan sus últimos años de vida, o eso espera Peter.

Llama a John cuando está cerca de llegar a su casa. El sol casi termina de ocultarse en el ocaso, pero le parece que es una buena forma de terminar el día. John le advierte que no se asuste con el desastre que armaron en la casa y la monstruosa cantidad de comida que Claudia preparo porque no tiene autocontrol cuando se trata de los Hale.

Peter estaciona el auto cerca de la casa y se gira levemente para ver a su dormido sobrino.

—Derek —llama despacito para no asustarlo. Derek se remueve un poco sin intenciones de despertarse—. Vamos Derek, es hora de tu pastel —intenta de nuevo, bajando del choche y yendo a la puerta trasera para sacar al pequeño y los regalos que compraron.

Su sobrino se empieza a despertar cuando le saca el cinturón de seguridad y lo toma en brazos. Hace malabares entre las cosas que debe llevar y su sobrino, pero se las arregla para agarrar bien la bolsa de regalos y el pequeño niño que hace pucheros en su hombro.

—No te enojes pequeño, ¿no quieres pastel? También están John, Claudia, Chris y el bebé del cual me niego a decir su nombre.

Duda que Derek entienda todo lo que está diciendo, pero parece terminar de despertar y sus ojitos se iluminan cuando ve a dónde van. Todas las luces de la casa están apagadas, aunque los autos de John y Chris estén en la entrada y Peter pueda claramente oler sus esencias. Rueda los ojos al captar lo que intentan hacer y ríe enternecido.

La puerta está entreabierta así que Peter no debe hacer esfuerzo por tocarla o abrirla.

—¿Hola? —dice cuando entran, intentando seguir el juego, aunque todos ahí saben que Derek los ha olido desde hace tiempo.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritan los tres adultos que ya estaban en la casa, saliendo de sus escondites. Chris detrás de una cortina que no ocultaba sus pies, John detrás del sofá, agachado de tal forma que hasta Peter escucha cómo truena su columna. Claudia se levanta de uno de los lados de la mesa y sin prender las luces enciende la vela del pastel—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Derek! —vuelven a decir a coro los mayores acercándose a la mesa y sonriendo felices al pequeño.

Derek en ningún momento luce sobresaltado, como todos esperaban él sabía dónde estaban, aunque no entendiera la situación. Parece maravillado por todo, sus ojitos brillando emocionados cuando sus ojos ven escrito en el pastel “Feliz cumpleaños Derek” con betún blanco. Olfatea al aire, como tratando de adivinar qué sabor es el pastel y se revuelve en los brazos de su tío, en saltitos felices al oler el chocolate. Derek voltea a ver a su tío, como pidiendo permiso para acercarse o hacer algo, lo que sea, con su emoción. Peter ríe encantado por ver a su sobrino tan feliz y lo acerca más a la mesa.

Mientras los adultos cantan la canción de feliz cumpleaños, Derek manotea en los regalos, siempre volteando a ver a Peter por permiso antes de tomar uno, como si por alguna razón alguno de esos regalos no fuera para él.

—Son todos tuyos Derek, puedes abrirlos después de soplar a la vela.

Derek no entiende a qué se refiere hasta que Claudia se acerca y le muestra sin acercarse demasiado a la vela para que sea el niño quien la apague.

—No olvides pedir un deseo —recuerda John cuando Derek va a soplar y aunque nadie cree que sepa a qué se refiere, Derek se detiene, voltea de nuevo a ver a Peter por un largo rato, y luego vuelve a su pastel, cerrando los ojos y soplando la vela.

Peter se queda desconcertado por eso, pero no dice nada. Prenden las luces de la casa al tiempo que Derek vuelve a manotear por todos los regalos. Chris aparta el pastel del centro de la mesa en lo que John y Claudia traen la comida. Hay lasaña, pollo al horno, puré de papas, ensalada de verduras y ensalada dulce de manzana, mucha variedad de bollos para acompañar la comida y amenaza que si alguien queda con hambre pueden pedir una pizza.

—¿Quién quedaría con hambre, mujer? —inquiere Peter, aterrado por la cantidad de comida—. ¿O esperamos más gente?

Claudia luce abochornada por el comentario.

—Son hombres lobo, no sé cuánto puedan comer —inquiere molesta.

—No tanto, te lo aseguro.

Derek, por su lado, ha comenzado a rasgar el papel de uno de sus regalos, pero se detiene antes de continuar con ello, bajando de su silla y yendo por la bolsa que trajeron del zoológico.

—¿Derek? —pregunta Peter, aunque entiende rápidamente cuando su sobrino jala la bolsa y luego apunta a los mayores—. ¿Tú también quieres darles sus regalos? —el niño asiente vigorosamente.

El Hale mayor saca uno a uno los regalos al tiempo que Derek los va repartiendo. Le entrega sus tazas a los Stilinski, quienes lo abrazan con afecto, encantados por su regalo. Chris le da una pequeña sonrisa cuando le da su propia taza y acepta gustoso el abrazo que Derek le pide. Cuando llega el turno del regalo de Mieczyslaw, Derek camina despacito hasta el porta bebé donde ha estado dormitando el bebé sin inmutarse. Deja el peluche de lobo muy delicadamente a su lado, le contempla durante unos segundos y vuelve a su lugar, ahora sí a abrir sus regalos.

**25**

La mayoría de los regalos son diferentes conjuntos de ropa que a pesar de todo emocionan a Derek. Es tanta su fascinación por sus cosas nueva que intenta ponerse toda la ropa en ese momento. Al mismo tiempo.

—Derek, no puedes traer cinco playeras juntas, quedaría muy apretado —su sobrino le hace un puchero. Se está volviendo demasiado manipulador—. Cada día de la semana estrenarás algo nuevo, ¿te parece? —Derek parece estar de acuerdo así que comienza a inspeccionar los juguetes.

Hay rompecabezas, piezas de legos, algunos libros de colorear, un carro a control remoto al que le pone especial atención, figuras de acción de súper héroes y una pistola de juguete que dispara burbujas de jabón. El niño no sólo se divierte creándolas sino también persiguiéndolas por todos lados.

Son casi las diez de la noche cuando al fin deciden retirarse. Derek está más dormido que despierto, pero se aferra a seguir jugando con sus cosas nuevas.

—Muchas gracias por todo —dice Peter ya en la puerta, despidiéndose de la pareja. Tiene a su sobrino en un brazo y una bolsa repleta de sobras de comida en la otra. Chris amablemente le ayuda a cargar los regalos de Derek, aunque también va bastante cargado—. No sé cómo…

—Lo hicimos con mucho gusto —interrumpe Claudia con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que pueden venir cuando lo necesiten o quieran —agrega John pasando un brazo por la cintura de su mujer.

—Gracias —repite Peter—. Buenas noches.

—Que descansen. ¡Adiós Chris! —saluda Claudia, dándole una mirada significativa al hombre, el cual sólo se despide con la mano y huye cuando puede.

Ambos caminan hasta el auto de Peter, donde de alguna forma el mayor de los Hale logra abrir la puerta para meter las cosas e intentar acomodar a su sobrino en su asiento.

—No sé cómo meteré todo esto a la casa sin dar dos viajes —contempla Peter.

—¿Te gustaría salir a tomar algo conmigo? —pregunta Chris de pronto, arrepentido al momento al ver que de la sorpresa Peter casi deja caer a Derek.

—¿Qué? —es la pregunta que abandona la boca del hombre lobo mayor, dejando a su sobrino en la seguridad del auto—. ¡Digo! ¡Sí, sí! —se corrige rápido temiendo que Chris se arrepienta de sus palabras—. Me encantaría —intenta ahora más calmado.

—Genial —dice Chris. Parece aliviado por su respuesta—. ¿El viernes te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se sonríen de forma estúpido sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

—¡Nosotros cuidamos a Derek! —grita Claudia aún en la entrada de su casa.

Aún en la oscuridad John puede ver claramente cómo ambos hombres se sonrojan con fuerza y no puede evitar echarse a reír.

**26**

El resto de la semana es ansiedad pura para Peter. Tiene años sin tener una cita y mucho menos con un hombre. O un ex cazador. O un Argent. Todo grita error por todos lados y aun así cree que es la mejor idea que ha tenido en años. No hay fundamentos y en general parece una estupidez, pero es una estupidez por la cual cree que vale la pena arriesgarse.

Claudia irá por Derek a la guardería cuando sea hora y Chris prometió pasar por Peter a su casa a las siete de la tarde. Peter sale de trabajar a las cinco así que tiene unas dos buenas horas para entrar en pánico y considerar cancelar, pero todas las veces se logra detener con éxito.

Conociendo a Chris no cree que sea algo demasiado formal, espera un restaurante donde puedan tener intimidad y charlar tranquilos así que Peter no varía mucho en su estilo de vestimenta. Una playera verde musgo en corte V, unos pantalones de color oscuro y una chaqueta también oscura porque todo él es oscuro y debería él también actualizar su armario.

Luego recuerda que Chris no es demasiado diferente a él siempre cargando colores oscuros en su guardarropa y piensa en lo mucho que conectan ambos en pequeños detalles. Está tan concentrado mirándose en el espejo, buscando algún desperfecto que pega un brinco sobresaltado cuando el timbre de su casa suena. No esperaba que Chris subiera a buscarle, sino que le llamara o enviara un mensaje.

Abre la puerta, emocionado y da de nuevo gracias por el hecho que Chris no es un lobo y pueda escuchar cómo el corazón de Peter se saltó varios latidos al verle tan arrebatadoramente guapo. No hay mucha diferencia a su día a día, siendo sinceros, pero en ese momento cae en cuenta que están a punto de tener una cita y ¿cuándo se convirtió en una colegiala? Es patético, pero cree que merece ser un poco patético al respecto así que sólo sonríe bobamente al hombre frente a su puerta.

—Hola Chris —saluda estúpidamente, recargándose en el marco de su puerta como si se estuviera derritiendo.

—Hola Peter —responde Chris de la misma forma, igual de estúpido y encandilado porque cada que pone atención a los detalles de Peter lo encuentra más y más guapo.

Se quedan ahí sin decir nada más, sólo contemplándose como si fuera la primera vez hasta que un portazo a la lejanía rompe el hechizo.

—¿Nos vamos? —invita Chris después de carraspear, intentando borrar su bochorno.

—Sí, sí —Peter toma las llaves de su departamento y su cartera antes de cerrar la puerta y ambos dirigirse hasta el auto del ex cazador—. ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunta Peter porque lo que menos quiere es quedarse en un pesado silencio.

—Es una sorpresa —sonríe Chris al tiempo que abre la puerta del copiloto para dejar entrar a Peter.

—Caballeroso y misterioso —se burla sin malicia entrando al auto. Chris resopla intentando parecer indignado por el comentario, pero en realidad se está riendo—. Me gusta —dice Peter cuando la puerta se cierra y Chris no puede escucharle en lo que da la vuelta para ir del lado del conductor.

Chris ingresa al auto y enciende el motor, tomando camino incierto que, de igual forma, acelera el corazón de Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente será el último... o no, qué sé yo.
> 
> Dije que ya me iba a concentrar en Chris y Peter pero... ¿quién se puede resistir a Derek chiqutín? Nadie, ¡NADIE!
> 
> ¿Review?


	5. So far away we wait for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy, ¿alguien dijo que iban a ser 5 capítulos? Porque no se va a poder manos, esto se me fue de las manos y era un capítulo muy pinches largo que aún no termino, o hacer un capítulo más -ESPERO sólo sea un capítulo más- ¿meper donan?
> 
> No, ni yo me perdono.
> 
> OoC porque pues ya, meh morros, ya, ya quiero terminar este fic, send help plis, o mátenme alv....

**26**

El resto de la semana es ansiedad pura para Peter. Tiene años sin tener una cita y mucho menos con un hombre. O un ex cazador. O un Argent. Todo grita error por todos lados y aun así cree que es la mejor idea que ha tenido en años. No hay fundamentos y en general parece una estupidez, pero es una estupidez por la cual cree que vale la pena arriesgarse.

Claudia irá por Derek a la guardería cuando sea hora y Chris prometió pasar por Peter a su casa a las siete de la tarde. Peter sale de trabajar a las cinco así que tiene unas dos buenas horas para entrar en pánico y considerar cancelar, pero todas las veces se logra detener con éxito.

Conociendo a Chris no cree que sea algo demasiado formal, espera un restaurante donde puedan tener intimidad y charlar tranquilos así que Peter no varía mucho en su estilo de vestimenta. Una playera verde musgo en corte V, unos pantalones de color oscuro y una chaqueta también oscura porque todo él es oscuro y debería él también actualizar su armario.

Luego recuerda que Chris no es demasiado diferente a él, siempre cargando colores oscuros en su guardarropa y piensa en lo mucho que conectan ambos en pequeños detalles. Está tan concentrado mirándose en el espejo, buscando algún desperfecto que pega un brinco sobresaltado cuando el timbre de su casa suena. No esperaba que Chris subiera a buscarle, sino que le llamara o enviara un mensaje.

Abre la puerta, emocionado y da de nuevo gracias por el hecho que Chris no es un lobo y pueda escuchar cómo el corazón de Peter se saltó varios latidos al verle tan arrebatadoramente guapo. No hay mucha diferencia a su día a día, siendo sinceros, pero en ese momento cae en cuenta que están a punto de tener una cita y ¿cuándo se convirtió en una colegiala? Es patético, pero cree que merece ser un poco patético al respecto así que sólo sonríe bobamente al hombre frente a su puerta.

—Hola Chris —saluda estúpidamente, recargándose en el marco de su puerta como si se estuviera derritiendo.

—Hola Peter —responde Chris de la misma forma, igual de estúpido y encandilado porque cada que pone atención a los detalles de Peter lo encuentra más y más guapo.

Se quedan ahí sin decir nada más, sólo contemplándose como si fuera la primera vez hasta que un portazo a la lejanía rompe el hechizo.

—¿Nos vamos? —invita Chris después de carraspear, intentando borrar su bochorno.

—Sí, sí —Peter toma las llaves de su departamento y su cartera antes de cerrar la puerta y ambos dirigirse hasta el auto del ex cazador—. ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunta Peter porque lo que menos quiere es quedarse en un pesado silencio.

—Es una sorpresa —sonríe Chris al tiempo que abre la puerta del copiloto para dejar entrar a Peter.

—Caballeroso y misterioso —se burla sin malicia entrando al auto. Chris resopla intentando parecer indignado por el comentario, pero en realidad se está riendo—. Me gusta —dice Peter cuando la puerta se cierra y Chris no puede escucharle en lo que da la vuelta para ir del lado del conductor.

Chris ingresa al auto y enciende el motor, tomando camino incierto que, de igual forma, acelera el corazón de Peter.

**27**

Justo como Peter lo esperaba, Chris le lleva a un restaurante de ambiente bastante relajado, lo cual agradece enormemente. Poco le gustan a él los lugares demasiado lujosos o extravagantes, donde debes poner especial atención a la forma en la que comes o, peor aún, la comida parece ser servida en raciones tan pequeñas que al salir del lugar sólo piensas en atascarte con una hamburguesa, sin hablar ya de los precios elevados.

Todas las mesas del lugar están bastante apartadas las unas de las otras, dando mucha más intimidad a los comensales para tener sus charlas sin preocuparse de oídos ajenos. No es que con Peter eso funcione, pero en general no le interesa meter sus narices en temas ajenos.

Piden un par de cervezas y ambos caen ante el encanto de un buen corte de carne recomendado como uno de los mejores por parte del mesero.

Cuando al fin se encuentran solos, ninguno sabe exactamente qué decir.

—Nunca había venido a este lugar —comenta Peter, intentando comenzar una charla y no dejar que el silencio se extienda más.

—Vine un par de veces… en el pasado —se corta por unos segundos, cuidando sus palabras—. Me agrada la comida y el ambiente.

Peter le regala una sonrisa tranquila cuando Chris se revuelve incómodo en su lugar.

—No me molesta que hables del tiempo que pasaste con tu familia o… ya sabes, con tu esposa.

—Ex esposa —agrega rápidamente Chris, como si ese detalle fuera de vital importancia.

—Sí, tu ex esposa —concede Peter—. Deberíamos… no sé… ¿dejar eso en claro? El día de hoy hablar con más naturalidad al respecto. Dejar atrás el pasado no significa pensar que no pasó. Y tampoco me molesta que me traigas a los mismos lugares que la traías a ella.

Es nuevamente donde Peter agradece que Chris no sea un lobo y pueda oler o escuchar sus mentiras. Claro que le molesta, pero es molestia por la mera existencia de la mujer. Por otro lado, piensa, es una buena oportunidad para reescribir los recuerdos y hacerlos mejores.

—No la traía —comenta Chris—, de hecho, fue aquí donde nuestros padres nos dijeron que nos debíamos casar.

—¿Qué? —es lo único que atina a decir Peter.

—No era exactamente mi idea casarme nada más cumplir los veinte años —sigue contando Chris, porque cree realmente que, llegados a ese punto, es bueno ser sinceros el uno con el otro—. Ya sabes, quería estudiar, buscar mi propio futuro. Mi padre nos había entrenado como cazadores y nos enseñaba el negocio de venta de armas, pero siempre quise… no sé, buscar algo más.

Se interrumpe cuando el mesero llega con sus bebidas y aun después que se retira el silencio sigue un par de minutos.

—Pero al final no me dio esa posibilidad. Dijo que debía casarme y continuar con lo que siempre se ha hecho en la familia. Tener hijos, seguir el legado y yo simplemente no supe cómo negarme —la mano de Peter está sobre la mesa en un puño apretado, aunque el hombre lobo no parece ser consciente de eso. Chris extiende su propia mano y la toma—. Lo que pasó fue el detonante para ver todo lo malo que había a mi alrededor. Casarme o no casarme no hubiera cambiado nada. Mi padre sabía que yo nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo y por eso recurrió a mi hermana y la familia de mi ex —se detiene cuando siente que los dedos de la mano de Peter se entrelazan con los suyos. No entiende qué le lleva exactamente a hablar de todo eso justo en ese momento. Justo donde debería estar intentando intimar de mejor manera con Peter, no parecer que se excusa por todo lo que pasó—. Siempre he pensado que debí ver…

—No, Chris —le detiene Peter quien, aunque el tema no es de su especial agrado, escucha atentamente dejando que Chris saque todo lo que lleva en el corazón—. No pienses que pudiste haber cambiado las cosas de alguna forma, ni te atormentes por eso. No es una culpa que debas cargar. No soy el mejor para decirlo y es hipócrita de mi parte, pero quedarse estancado así en el pasado no nos va a dejar avanzar nunca. Estuve toda la semana pensando que salir contigo es una mala idea porque somos un constante recordatorio para el otro de cosas que no pudimos controlar. Pero también pensé mucho en esa última parte, nosotros no pudimos controlar esos eventos y ahora vivimos nuestras vidas controlados por los recuerdos. ¿No es cansado?

 _Sí, mucho_ , piensa Chris, pero el mesero les interrumpe con la comida.

**28**

Cambian el tema rápidamente mientras comen, dejando que los malos recuerdos se les escurran de encima.

Ambos un poco más sueltos y abiertos a los temas de sus vidas, Chris le cuenta sobre todos los lugares que visitó a lo largo de su vida, las cosas que aprendió, los paisajes que contempló.

—Me encantaría que Derek viera eso alguna vez —dice Peter, fascinado.

—Podríamos verlo los tres juntos la próxima vez—ofrece Chris, esperanzado. Peter le da una sonrisa en respuesta.

El hombre lobo, por su parte, le cuenta un poco más sobre su familia y sobre los hombres lobo, ampliando un poco más el conocimiento de Chris en esos temas.

—Sólo nos enseñan sobre las facetas de los omegas perdidos, nos hacen creer que todos serán siempre de esa forma.

—Me imagino. No digo que no existan casos así, a veces el dolor te hace perderte —piensa un segundo en su hermana Talía—. Pero independientemente de eso seguimos siendo humanos, tenemos el raciocinio de un humano y si nos esforzamos de verdad podemos ver más allá del velo del dolor y seguir adelante. Intentarlo al menos —se ríe incómodo—. Pero en manada estamos en control, aunque no estemos juntos o en la misma ciudad saber que pertenecemos a una manada nos ayuda. Salir y aullarle a la luna es sólo ganas de dejarte ir de forma salvaje por una noche, no totalmente necesario. Hay muchas mejores formas de ser salvaje y no terminar lleno de lodo.

Chris se ríe ante el doble sentido que tiene esa frase.

—Seguro que muchos se ponen salvajes así y también terminan llenos de lodo —sonríe sugerente.

—Luego podemos averiguarlo.

Terminan la cena entre risas, Chris achispado por las cervezas, pero sin estar ebrio. Peter, por su lado, se ve igual de fresco.

—Debe ser aburrido no poder embriagarse —comenta Chris una vez que están en el auto.

—Hay formas de embriagar seres sobrenaturales, pero la resaca no vale tanto la pena.

—Eso es sólo porque no lo hacen seguido y les pega más duro.

—¿Le gustaría verme borracho, señor Argent? —ronronea Peter después de abrocharse el cinturón.

—Seguro que debe ser algo digno de ver —sigue el juego Chris, encendiendo el auto y tomando camino.

Se ríen y hacen un par de bromas más antes que Peter se dé cuenta que no van de regreso a la ciudad, sino que se alejan un poco por el camino del bosque, por una cuesta algo empinada.

—¿Debería preocuparme que me lleves lejos de la ciudad? —pregunta Peter con una sonrisita.

—¿No sabes a dónde vamos? —la sorpresa en el tono de Chris es genuina. Peter ha vivido toda su vida en Beacon Hills y el lugar donde lo lleva es un punto bastante conocido, sobre todo por adolescentes que buscan alejarse un rato de la vista de sus padres. Imaginaba que Peter era más del tipo rebelde que se escapaba a cada rato a lugares como esos.

—¿Qué tan lejos crees que podía correr de mis padres, Chris? —se ríe Peter, sin el tono amargo al recordar a su familia—. Si me salía de su rango de control por sólo un metro salían todos en manada a buscarme. Este lugar definitivamente estaba fuera de los límites.

Chris se hace una imagen mental sobre la ciudad, la ubicación donde estaba la casa de los Hale y considera que sí, definitivamente, fue una buena idea que Peter nunca fuera a ese lugar si no querían tener una manada de hombres lobo aterrando adolescentes cachondos o marihuanos.

—Te gustará entonces. Hace muchos años era frecuentado por muchos adolescentes, pero fue una costumbre que con el tiempo se fue perdiendo así que en general creo que sólo deben venir los que quieren rememorar viejos recuerdos.

Peter no sabe exactamente de qué le está hablando así que no dice nada más. Un par de minutos después llegan a un mirador bastante pequeño, pero con la vista más increíble que Peter haya visto de toda la ciudad. Tiene una valla destartalada que con cualquier soplo caerá al vacío, la cual delimita una peligrosa caída a la nada. Supone que en parte es por eso que ya no es tan frecuentada. Hay dos carros más que, por suerte, son de parejas que sólo están charlando en voz baja. Hay un ligero olor de a cigarro y alcohol en el ambiente, pero no es nada que el olfato de Peter no puede tolerar. Por otra parte, cree que es un pequeño precio a pagar por la vista que le regala el lugar. Puede ver toda la ciudad en su esplendor, aunque eso refuerza su pensamiento sobre que Beacon Hills es más un pueblo grande que una ciudad. Se puede ver toda la superficie de la ciudad y si se esforzara un poco seguro podría alcanzar a marcar dónde está su casa, la casa de los Stilinski, su trabajo o la casa de Chris. Se queda un par de minutos, maravillado, que no nota cómo Chris lo contempla igual de maravillado, no por la vista de la ciudad, sino por ver esa mirada de genuina felicidad y asombro en los ojos del Hale.

—Sin duda, de haber conocido este lugar de joven hubiera pasado muchas noches aquí —admite después de un momento.

Chris estacionó el coche de reversa, de tal forma que el maletero da al barranco y ambos pueden sentarse en la parte trasera. Cuando Peter puede despegar la vista de la ciudad y se recuesta un poco en el auto se da cuenta que la vista del cielo no tiene nada que envidiarle a la vista de abajo. Las estrellas son un poco más claras. No tanto como en un claro desierto ya que la contaminación lumínica aún los alcanza, pero sí puede ver más estrellas y constelaciones de lo normal.

—Cuando cumplí quince años mi padre me compró un telescopio y algunas noches intentaba enseñarme sobre las constelaciones. Decía que mucha de nuestra historia estaba en las estrellas. Nunca le puse demasiada atención, era una edad difícil y yo… —se queda callado durante un rato donde Chris no se atreve a interrumpirle, queriendo escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir—. Me hubiera gustado haber puesto más atención a lo que decía, así tendría algo que enseñarle a Derek sobre nuestros orígenes, sobre lo que nuestra familia creía —dice al fin, abatido.

—Cuando dejé a mi familia tomé muchos libros que casi nunca leíamos. Estoy seguro que hay mucha más información sobre los hombres lobo ahí que las mentiras que nos decían. Podemos buscar e informarnos, y aunque no sea así, estoy seguro que aprender sobre las estrellas para poder enseñarle a Derek sería una idea genial —Chris alarga una de sus manos y toma la de Peter en un gesto cariñoso de apoyo que el otro recibe con una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro que a Derek le encantaría, tiene cara de ser un futuro nerd de cosas irrelevantes. Debiste verlo cuando fuimos al zoológico y conoció a los lobos. Se puso a aullar en medio de la multitud. Pero a aullar de verdad. Temí por un segundo que los lobos lo adoptaran.

Aunque lo intentó, Chris no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas ante la imagen.

—Deberías venir con nosotros la próxima vez —ofreció de forma tímida, aun no muy seguro de hasta dónde llegaría todo eso con Chris Argent.

—Me encantaría —es, sin embargo, la respuesta que obtiene.

**29**

Pasan un par de horas más en el lugar hasta que una llamada de Claudia rompe su pequeña burbuja.

—Derek está llorando —informa la mujer. No hay ruidos aparentes de fondo, ni ningún escándalo, pero para Peter es bastante audible el sollozo de su sobrino—. No he podido calmarlo, creo que quiere verte.

La verdad no es ninguna sorpresa para el lobo. Sabe que Derek ama a los Stilinski, pero debe existir un límite de cuánto tiempo no puede ver a su tío.

—Voy ahora mismo —dice antes de colgar.

Voltea a ver a Chris quien le regala una sonrisa comprensiva. Ambos están recostados en el maletero del auto, recargados en el vidrio trasero. Han hablado en susurros todo el tiempo, como si compartieran confidencias. Los dos carros que antes les acompañaban hace mucho tiempo que se fueron. El aire es frío, pero ellos se han sentido cálidos el uno con el otro.

—Tengo que ir por mi sobrino —dice Peter lo obvio.

—Lo sé —responde Chris sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios.

Se incorporan lentamente, sin muchas ganas de separarse. Saben que con eso deberán dar por terminada la velada y a ambos les encantaría pasar más tiempo el uno al lado del otro.

—Mañana podríamos salir con Derek —ofrece Peter una vez que entran al auto y están en marcha hacia la ciudad.

—Sería genial, hay una heladería con noventa y nueve sabores diferentes. Deberíamos probarlos todos.

—No creo que podamos hacer eso en un día —se ríe Peter ante la idea.

—Podemos ir noventa y nueve veces por nieve los tres juntos.

Hay una sonrisa tonta en los labios de ambos ante ese pensamiento.

**30**

Claudia abre la puerta en cuanto escucha el auto de Chris estacionarse fuera de su casa. Tiene a Derek en brazos, pero éste salta cuando huele a su tío y corre hasta llegar a donde el hombre apenas iba bajando del vehículo. Solloza en su hombro y se aferra a su cuello con la fuerza suficiente para dificultarle respirar. Chris camina hasta Claudia quien le entrega las cosas que se supone que Derek usaría para pasar la noche.

—Lo siento Chris, no pude calmarlo en ningún momento, John y yo nos asustamos un poco y…

—Tranquila —responde el hombre con una sonrisa—. Peter lo esperaba, en realidad, creo que se hubiera sentido mal si su sobrino no lo hubiera extrañado.

Claudia ríe, aunque aún parece algo incómoda por la situación, como si sintiera que ha hecho algo mal. Saluda de lejos a Peter quien al final decide no bajar del auto, ocupado consolando a Derek.

—No te iba a dejar aquí para siempre Derek —le dice con voz muy bajita—. Pensé que te gustaban los Stilinski.

La respuesta de Derek es aferrarse más a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas en su cuello, como si dijera “pero te prefiero a ti”. El corazón de Peter latió con fuerza en su pecho y abrazó con un poquito más de fuerza el frágil cuerpo de su sobrino.

—Está bien Derek, tú también eres mi favorito. Recuerda que no importa dónde estés, yo siempre voy a ir por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek se relajó en sus brazos y asintió levemente. Sin embargo, no lo soltó en ningún momento.

Chris guardo las cosas del niño en la parte trasera del auto y después de despedirse ambos de la mujer, tomaron camino a la casa de los Hale. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Peter notó que su sobrino se había quedado de nuevo.

—Pensé que habíamos mejorado un poco en esto —suspiró acomodando a su sobrino entre sus brazos.

—No lo tomes a mal sobre cómo diré esto, pero, Derek es un animal de costumbres. Sabe que debe pasar tiempo en la guardería, pero tiene su horario de llegada y su horario de salida. Sabe que los fines de semana eres todo suyo. Supongo que puede pasar un rato divertido con gente que le gusta, pero la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo llegarás aún lo pone nervioso. Sólo es cuestión de darle tiempo.

Al contrario del pensamiento de Chris, sus palabras ayudaron mucho a Peter a relajarse.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No hay porqué darlas —le regresó la sonrisa.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Peter. Chris le ayudó bajando las cosas de Derek mientras éste acomodaba a su sobrino entre sus brazos intentando no despertarlo y ambos subieron hasta el departamento, ya que consideraron que entre cargar las cosas y al niño, sería imposible abrir la puerta.

—Llámame cuando estén listos mañana, pasaré por ustedes —dijo Chris entregándole las cosas del menor una vez pudo abrir la puerta.

—Gracias por esta noche, la pasé muy bien.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, sólo observándose como hicieran un poco más temprano. Peter lo pensó por largos segundos y después de considerar que, ¿por qué no? Puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de su sobrino para que no se inclinara para atrás cuando él mismo avanzó un corto paso, se hizo hacia enfrente y plantó un ligero beso en los labios de Chris. Fue un beso corto que ambos sabían que no podían profundizar con un niño de por medio, pero que les hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica por cada fibra del cuerpo.

Se separaron apenas unos milímetros para verse a los ojos, como evaluando la reacción del contrario. Fue Chris quien se volvió a inclinar para volver a besarlo, pequeño, suave, sólo labios calientes y húmedos deseosos de más.

Pero tuvieron que separarse de nuevo, con una sonrisa en los labios y una promesa futura.

**31**

Derek va y viene de un lado al otro alrededor de Peter mientras éste termina de arreglarse para su nueva cita con Chris. Desde que su sobrino escuchó la palabra “helado” ha estado apurándole por salir del departamento.

—El helado no irá a ningún lado, Derek, deja que tu tío termine de cambiarse.

El niño detiene su ir y venir por la habitación, evaluando de arriba abajo a su tío para finalmente levantar una ceja de forma escéptica y con un movimiento tan elegante que haría enrojecer de envidia a cualquier ceja del mundo, como diciendo “yo te veo cambiado”. No sabe si es porque Derek tiene tanto tiempo sin hablar o es un don natural, pero que pueda decir tanto sólo con mover las cejas es aterrador.

—Cuando seas grande lo entenderás —responde como si su sobrino realmente hubiera dicho algo y se siente algo avergonzado consigo mismo porque tiene diez minutos frente al espejo decidiendo si su cabello se ve bien o no.

Derek, en su implacable intento por ir en busca de helado, le tironea suavemente de la playera para atraer su atención. El niño le apunta con el dedo y luego levanta sus dos pulgares, aprobando cómo luce.

—A ti no te importa cómo luzco, sólo quieres ir a comer.

Derek, el sin vergüenza, asiente muy de acuerdo.

No tiene tiempo de discutir o regañarlo porque el timbre de la puerta suena y el pequeño sale disparado a intentar abrir. Ambos huelen la inconfundible colonia de Chris, así que Peter no se preocupa por dejar que el pequeño abra la puerta, si es que alcanza la manija o el seguro.

Se concentra de nuevo en el espejo decidiendo que de igual forma no tiene tiempo para hacer algún cambio, ni las ganas y de todas formas es un helado con su sobrino incluido, cómo se vea no es relevante, cree.

—Hola Derek —escucha la voz de Chris desde la entrada y debe correr para ver que, efectivamente, el pequeñajo pudo abrir la puerta y le dedica una sonrisa sabihonda desde los brazos de Chris.

Está pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo, piensa Peter, sonriendo al hombre frente a él porque no puede ponerse a discutir con su sobrino en ese momento. Le dirige su mejor mirada de “ya verás en la noche” que el mocoso tiene la osadía de ignorar escondiéndose en el hombro de Chris.

—¡Tú…! —quiere decir, pero al final sólo suspira, toma su chaqueta que dejó en el sofá, las llaves y su cartera—. Salgamos antes que este pequeñajo logre dominar al mundo sino le damos helado.

Chris asiente, no muy seguro de lo que está pasando, pero emocionado por pasar la tarde con los dos. No hace amago de dejar a Derek en el suele y éste tampoco parece querer bajar.

**32**

La publicidad de noventa y nueve sabores no es ninguna broma. El local es grande y hay un largo mostrador con la fila de helados disponibles. Venden malteadas, jugos, sándwich, ensaladas de verduras y frutas, y otra variedad de productos que les abruman un poco. Preguntar estúpidamente a un niño de qué quiere su helado cuando su opción son noventa y nueve sabores les mantiene una buena media hora con Derek revoloteando por todo el aparador intentando saber si quiere sabor chocolate, frambuesa, vainilla, aguacate, porque ¿por qué no? Cheescake, o esa cosa de colores que llaman sabor algodón de azúcar pero que despide un olor a bomba de diabetes pura y Derek la necesita en su organismo.

Cuando le dan permiso de elegir dos sabores y le prometen volver en otra ocasión para que pruebe todos los sabores, parece que la mente del niño se aclara y apunta al sabor frambuesa y al sabor caramelo. Peter y Chris se ven extrañados por la decisión, pero no se niegan. Chris elige sabor limón porque es un hombre sencillo intimidado por todo eso y Peter de durazno porque le gustó el olor.

—¿Cómo pueden existir noventa y nueve sabores de helado? Nunca puedo decidir entre chocolate o vainilla, ¿cómo hacerlo entre tantos? —se queja Chris mirando la nieve a medio derretir en su vaso porque no cree que el limón convine con un cono de azúcar.

—Todo puede ser helado si uno así lo quiere —responde Peter limpiando el mentón de Derek porque ha decidido que comer helado está sobrevalorado, lo de hoy es embarrarlo por toda su cara. O eso cree porque no entiende porque le llegó helado al ojo—. Derek, intenta que la nieve llegue a tu boca y sólo tu boca ¿de acuerdo? —le dice de forma cariñosa limpiando ahora su frente—. Todas las frutas pueden ser helado, una gran variedad de galletas y chocolates. ¿Viste la nieve de tomate? Estoy intrigado —Chris y Derek tuercen el gesto al mismo tiempo, aterrados por esa idea—. Eh, no me miren así, no se vale saltarse sabores cuando vengamos a probar todos.

—Había un helado de pétalos de rosa, no debería sorprenderme nada.

—La mermelada de rosas es buena…

Siguen discutiendo el tema mientras caminan por un parque cercano. Suponen que fue un movimiento estratégico por parte del dueño del local abrir cerca de un parque bastante popular visitado por familias llenas de niños. Justo en el medio hay una enorme zona de juegos para los niños, rodeada de muchas bancas y pasto fresco donde descansan los padres al tiempo que mantienen un ojo sobre sus hijos.

—¿Quieres ir a jugar? —pregunta Peter a Derek cuando éste termina de comer su helado y está medianamente limpio de todo ese líquido viscoso y azucarado.

Derek niega con la cabeza y se aferra a su pierna, aunque no puede ocultar el brillo de anhelo en su mirada. Es obvio que quiere jugar, pero le abruma la cantidad de niños y gente alrededor.

—¿Y si te acompañamos? —ofrece Chris y ahora es Peter quien niega con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se verá que nosotros dos nos acerquemos a la zona de juegos? —dice, con una sonrisa sin humor—. No quiero que parezca que nos queremos robar algún niño —aclara por si de alguna forma se entienden sus palabras de otra forma.

—Puedo ir yo un rato con él, quédate donde te pueda ver. Sólo será un rato. ¿Qué dices, Derek?

El niño lo piensa durante unos segundos y al fin suelta la pierna de su tío para tomar la mano de Chris. Peter no pone objeciones porque Derek parece de verdad querer ir un rato a los juegos y él no puede negarle nada cuando es raro que le pida algo. Se queda a la sombra de un árbol donde tiene que ocultar sus risitas ante las miradas desconcertadas de los niños cuando Chris se acerca con Derek en brazos. Chris impone un poco y entiende un poco porqué los niños reculan un poco cuando se acercan. Igualmente, ninguno de los dos les presta atención a los demás niños, ni a algunos padres que parecen ponerse en alerta al adulto que está en el área de juegos, sólo se concentran en pasarla bien durante un rato.

Derek pasa de un juego a otro a una velocidad impresionante. En un momento está colgando del pasamanos, en el otro bajando por la resbaladilla, y cuando menos lo piensa se impulsa por los columpios con una sonrisilla extasiada en los labios. Chris a duras penas le sigue el ritmo, pero siempre llega a tiempo para recibir en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Derek y reír junto a él. Así están un rato cuando un par de mujeres se acercan al hombre. Son jóvenes y guapas, y Peter debe reprimir un gruñido cuando ambas lo llaman por su nombre. No se acerca, pero escucha atentamente desde lejos. Hablan algo sobre el trabajo de Chris así que supone que de ahí lo conocen, pero el ligero olor a excitación no le pasa desapercibido.

Una de las mujeres intenta acercarse a Derek, una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, pero el niño se esconde detrás de Chris y cuando menos se lo esperan sale corriendo en dirección a Peter.

—Ey, Derek —dice su tío cuando llega hasta él y exige que lo carguen—. ¿No te gustaron esas personas? —el niño niega desde su hombro, aferrándose a su cuello.

Peter suspira, abatido. Parecía un buen día y no quiere que termine de esa forma.

—¡Peter! —llama Chris acercándose rápidamente— Perdona, no debía dejar que se acercaran tanto a él.

—Está bien —responde con una sonrisa porque le parece algo tierno verlo tan agitado y con el rostro algo sonrojado por acercarse tan rápido hacia ellos—. ¿Gente conocida? —pregunta como si no le importara demasiado la respuesta.

—Compañeras de trabajo —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Quién quiere hablar con compañeros de trabajo fuera del trabajo? Yo no.

Aunque intenta, Peter fracasa en ocultar su enorme sonrisa. Da un leve vistazo y nota que ambas mujeres los siguen con la mirada, sobre todo cuando Chris pone una mano sobre la espalda baja de Peter y guía el camino para salir de ahí. Le llega un ligero y sutil aroma a celos que capta porque, precisamente lo estaba buscando y éste se intensifica cuando inclina un poco su cuerpo para entrar más en contacto con Chris.

—¿A dónde quieren ir ahora? —pregunta Chris, el aroma a felicidad que exuda al sentir el contacto de Peter opacando cualquier otro aroma.

A Peter se le ocurren muchos lugares a los que podría llevarlo y hacerle cosas que le harías muy feliz, pero Derek se remueve entre sus brazos, alejándose de su cuello hasta poder encarar a su tío, dedicándole una mirada muy confundida.

—¿Qué tal el cine? —carraspea Peter porque no es momento para que su sobrino entienda nada de esas cosas ni le dedique una mirada tan interrogante—. Estoy seguro que Derek no ha ido al cine antes.

—Mmmm… sí, que buena idea —acepta Chris con un pequeño gemido inicial—. Cuando vi el helado de mantequilla me antojo las palomitas de maíz.

—¿Helado de…? No, olvídalo, no pensaré en eso, quiero nachos, ¿quieres nachos, Derek? —el niño asiente con entusiasmo en sus brazos—. Así será entonces.

**33**

Ven una aburrida película infantil que tiene a Derek al borde de su asiento. El niño ha visto muchas películas con su tío, pero es la primera vez que puede ver algo en una pantalla tan grande y con un sonido tan fuerte. Lejos de sentir que lastima sus oídos, está tan extasiado por todo que constantemente voltea a ver a su tío, apuntando la pantalla como preguntando “¿viste eso? ¡¿Lo viste?!” y lo único que ve Peter es la enorme felicidad en el rostro de Derek y eso es más que suficiente.

Cenan comida chatarra, frita y rápida porque todos son jóvenes –intentan convencerse de eso, al menos- y porque no hay energía para nada más. Parece que todas las emociones del día le están pasando factura al cuerpo de Derek que cabecea con un pedazo de hamburguesa en la boca.

—Derek, ¿pedimos para llevar tu hamburguesa? —ofrece Peter a la tercera vez que el niño golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

Derek se sobresalta en su asiento, niega con la cabeza, y muerde de nuevo la hamburguesa, olvidando que ya tiene un pedazo en la boca y casi ahogándose en el proceso. Chris le extiende su vaso con soda, intentando no reírse de la situación.

—Fue un día genial, ¿verdad? —pregunta el ex-cazador una vez que Derek da un largo sorbo a su bebida y logra pasar el molesto bocado en su boca. El niño asiente, emocionado, abre la boca un momento y se queda congelado en su lugar, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Parece aturdido por un momento, sin saber qué hacer.

—La próxima vez que vayamos por un helado, ¿quieres probar el de algodón de azúcar? —habla rápidamente Peter—. Olía asqueroso, seguro sabe igual ¿no crees? —en todo momento se dirige a Derek, como si intentara hacerle olvidar por un momento que iba a hablar. Sabe por experiencia que quedarse expectante a la espera que hable es presionarlo y cerrarlo de nuevo y no necesita dos experiencias así en un mismo día. Le dijeron que en casos como esos debe ser él quien hable y hable, pero Peter no sabe hablar y hablar. Pero lo intenta—. Y definitivamente haré que pruebes la de tomate, la pediré junto con la de aguacate o pepino para que sepa a ensalada.

Eso parece distraer lo suficiente a Derek porque el niño se gira rápidamente a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. Peter escucha claramente cómo Chris suelta todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, también atento a las reacciones del pequeño. El mayor de los Hale se gira hasta hacer contacto visual y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, indicando que ahora todo está bien.

—Yo definitivamente probaré la de tocino —agrega Chris, recibiendo muecas de asco por parte de ambos Hale. Es un geste casi exacto en el rostro de ambos. Es en momentos como ese donde puede ver el parentesco.

Chris no había entendido la magnitud de los problemas que carga Derek consigo hasta ese día. Ve los pequeños pasos que ha avanzado durante todo ese tiempo, pero también ha visto que el más leve soplo puede tumbar todo lo que han construido. Siente orgullo al ver que Peter también ha avanzado y ya no es una masa nerviosa que no sabe cómo reaccionar a su sobrino. Espera poco a poco también poder ir aprendiendo y no ser una carga para ambos en el futuro que le gustaría compartir.

El regreso a casa es tranquilo. Derek está dormido en el asiento trasero, agotado por el día. Peter y Chris van en un silencio tranquilo.

—Pronto —susurra Chris, no queriendo perturbar el sueño del pequeño.

Peter le mira sin entender a qué se refiere y no es que Chris no quiera decir nada más, pero la palabra abandonó sus labios antes que lo pensara demasiado, pero se arrepintió a media frase. Ahora cree que debe terminar de hablar, aunque ni él mismo está seguro de lo que dirá.

—Pronto Derek dirá algo, estoy seguro —no sabe, de hecho, sí está muy seguro, y sabe que Peter puede oír y escuchar las mentiras. De hecho, el hombre le da una rápida mirada a su pecho antes de volver a mirarle.

—Lo sé —dice al fin, con una sonrisa. Es una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera.

No lo saben, pero ambos realmente creen en esas palabras.

Cuando llegan al edificio donde viven los Hale, Peter se niega a que Chris se baje. Es tarde y realmente no hay necesidad porque sólo debe tomar a Derek en sus brazos está vez.

—Fue un día muy divertido —admite Peter desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

—Espero que Derek piense lo mismo —dice Chris removiéndose en su lugar, nervioso e incómodo.

—Estoy seguro que fue quien mejor lo pasó, a pesar de todo —le tranquiliza el hombre loco con sus palabras y su sonrisa.

Eso parece ayudar a que el Argent tome su decisión y se relaje, porque deja de removerse en su asiento. Lo que hace ahora es desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad, inclinarse hasta Peter y al fin besarlo como tanto quiso hacer a lo largo del día. No sabe si el otro está de acuerdo con que su sobrino les vea tener alguna muestra de afecto, así que se contuvo todo el día. Ahora, cree él, merece saborear al fin los labios contrarios. Merece mordisquear el par de labios que se mueven a la par de los suyos, recorrer con su lengua lentamente el contorno de la carne hasta que se abre y le da paso a su boca, donde la lengua contraria se encuentra con la suya, rozándose suave, sin prisa. Sólo conociéndose y saboreándose lentamente como tanto han querido hacer.

Peter rodea el cuello de Chris con los brazos y se pierde en el beso como si nunca lo hubieran besado o como si no fueran hacerlo de nuevo. Chris debe detenerse con una de sus manos en el asiento para no perder el equilibrio, pero la otra está en la noca de Peter, impidiendo, como si pueda, que se mueva o se aleje. No quiere romper el beso, quiere ahogarse en esos labios para siempre y saborearlos durante todo el tiempo que se le permita.

Sin embargo, deben separarse en algún momento, se están comenzando a acalambrar y les cuesta un poco respirar por estar girados en el asiento. Los dos tienen la respiración agitada, los labios ligeramente hinchados y húmedos. Chris se relame los labios y jura que ve los ojos de Peter resplandecer ligeramente en dorado mientras sigue el movimiento de su lengua.

Derek, aún dormido, pero nunca dejando que su tío se pierda en sus pensamientos cachondos, hace un ruidito desde la parte de atrás.

—Juro que lo hace a propósito —refunfuña el mayor, un poco frustrado.

Chris se ríe de buena gana, siempre manteniendo el volumen bajo para no despertar al pequeño.

—¿Nos vemos después? Llámame cuando tengas tiempo.

—Yo siempre tengo tiempo —Derek vuelve a removerse en sueños—. Casi siempre… te llamaré. Buenas noches Chris.

—Buenas noches Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek cockblocker ohsí, desde shiquito caga palo el morro.
> 
> Oigan, ¿y si Derek no habla en todo el fic? Juejuejue
> 
> Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Volveré. Algún día.
> 
> O no.


End file.
